The Red Record
by ElizaXSpears
Summary: "Half angel, half demon, half reaper." A creature that will reappear if the Red Record ever fell into the wrong hands, however, William T. Spears must give it to the demon, Sebastian Michealis, to free him of his contract. EDITING AND ADDING MORE CHAPTERS. ON HOLD FOR NOW.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

A mansion once inhabited by the master of the demon butler was now empty. There was no one around anymore to make sure dust was wiped away, that the floors were clean, the dishes wash. Abandoned might have been the word for it, but occasionally he would see the servants return to recoil memories before leaving the manor again. They did not enter, perhaps because it was too painful, yet to that, he was pleased. It meant he could continue to stay hidden until the time was right.

And it seemed today was the right time. Hidden in the shadow casted by the manor, he watched as a familiar red haired vixen sat on one of the large trees in the untrimmed and decaying, garden, watching over the manor with a fond smile in place. What made him question the red head further was how he couldn't sense him even when he was so close. It was question he wouldn't ask until the one reaper he knew was seen. "Grell? What are you doing just sitting here?" that was not the reaper he was waiting for. In fact, he had never seen this reaper before.

Grell looked up to Alan, one of the few Honor Roll students to graduate the academy leaning against the thick trunked tree, with the smile still in place. "I was taking a small break while waiting by beloveds return. No matter what they say, I know my darling will come back to me and scoop me into his arms." He patted the space beside him as he eyed a few broken windows on the manor.

Alan took the offered spot, replacing himself with this scythe as he sat beside Grell. "Beloved? Mister Spears hasn't-"

"Not Will dear." Grell said with a laugh. "I'm talking about my beloved Sebby darling."

"…Sebby? The demon that was contracted to the Phantomhive child?"

"Yes. My Sebas-chan darling." He sighed, leaning against Alan. "After that little brat died, he disappeared, but I know in my heart, he'll return to wrap his arms around me and ignite our burning passion."

Alan cocked his head as Grell laid against him. "Why are you so infatuated with this demon? I see nothing attractive about their kind."

"Because you live by the rules to a T." Grell jumped to stand on the branch, opening his arms, allowing the wind to catch in his hair and coat. "I care more for the law breaking side of life. I need excitement! I crave forbidden passion and Sebby gives that to me! To beings separated by hate only to sneak by the rules to be together, like-"

"Romeo and Juliet?"

Grell nodded. "Exactly!" he then placed his hands on his hips to give a curious stare to the brunette. "How did you know?"

"You speak of them enough." Came Alan's reply with a roll of his eyes. "Aren't you at all worried what trouble that could cause you?"

"I told you, didn't I? I live for excitement and nothings more exhilarating then breaking a few rules."

"A few _important_ rules." He looked up at Grell. "Don't you think about what would happen if you were caught with the demon if your fantasy ever happened?"

"No."

"Death is a punishment they'd-"

"Darling, let's stop this right now. I don't wish to hear it." He sat back down, taking a deep breath. "On a different note, I do wish you and Eric could have met him."

"Why's that?"

"You wouldn't need to take my word at how attractive he is! Believe me, he's something to admire with those ruby eyes, they're enough to make my heart burst!" he cried hugging himself.

"…mm, hm, well, I'm not one to find demons attractive and I'm glad we've never crossed paths. I'd rather not converse with his kind and I think I speak for everyone when I say, I have no idea why your infatuated with the demon, even if it's as exciting as you say."

"He's forbidden fruit!" he licked his lips, a pleasant shiver running through him. "A fruit I would love to bite into and suck the juice from."

Alan shivered at that, a wince at the mental image that worked its way into his mind. "I did not need that."

"I was saying what is true. He's my soul mate, perfect for me in every way."

"You do realize you say the same things about senpai as well."

Grell thought a moment. "Will and I have a different…chemistry. He's more…kept in the dark."

"Pardon?"

"He knows I love him but he just needs time and encouragement to get those feelings out."

Alan stared at him a moment. "Well, I see why Mister Spears hasn't opened up to you yet. You're…ah, overpowering."

"I'm not!" he shoved his nose in the hair with a, "hmph.".

"I'd say you are and I'm sure senpai would agree with me."

Grell stood again, pulling Alan up as well. "Darling, if you can love, Will can and one day, he'll admit those feelings for me. He just needs to be pushed more into that direction. Right now, all the love Will has is work."

"Then shouldn't you let senpai be happy?"

"Happy? He's lonely darling. He needs a woman in his life to give him the attention he needs." He placed his hand over Alan's heart, his other gesturing to the mansion. "This home is like Will. He's broken, just left to crumble. All he needs is someone to enter those walls and give him the attention he needs. Give him the love he deserves." He wrapped both arms around Alan. "Wouldn't you agree? Wouldn't you want that?"

"I…suppose, but I'm more focused on my work right now then relationships. I leave all of that to Ronald who seems to have the opposite mindset in place." He untangled himself from Grell before returning to sit.

"Ooh, you're just like Will."

Alan winced at the comment. "No offense to senpai, but I dread being anything like him."

Grell returned to his spot beside Alan, asking, "you dread being handsome?"

"No. I dread being so cold. I mean, yes. It's our job to be cold and heartless to the dead but…he far surpasses cold sometimes." He admired his scythe as he spoke before taking it into his hands, running his gloved fingers over the sharp blade. I have feelings for the innocent that were murdered or killed by accident. Some dying before they even reach adulthood, some not even able to reach their first birthday…"

Grell could see a frown forming, Alan's eyes dulling. "Darling, there's no need in getting depressed now."

Alan blinked then shook his head. "Right, sorry. I get too lost in thought sometimes."

"I'd say."

With a sigh, Alan pushed himself from the branch, landing to face Grell. "Well, come on then. We have work to do and if Mister Spears comes around to find us taking an unscheduled break it's-"

"Overtime?"

As Alan turned around to give his explanation, Grell flew from the branch, nearly strangling the supervisor with his embrace, batting his eyes at the man. "Will sweetie. You won't give this beautiful young lady overtime for resting her tired feet, would you?"

"Yes. I would." With that, he yanked on Grell's hair, pulling the red head from him, making Grell stumbled and fall to the ground.

"How rude!" Grell called from the ground.

William ignored him, now focused on Alan. "Humphries. I didn't expect you, of all people, to stop for chitchat."

"I deeply apologizes sir. I had simply stopped to see why Grell was so focused on this old manor."

William turned around, admiring how much neglect the manor had been through in three years. "The place that house Earl Ciel Phantomhive and his blasted demon butler, Sebastian Michealis."

"And four servants!" Grell added.

"Yes, them as well."

Alan had always heard about them from William and Grell. "Was Mister Phantomhive well liked?"

"By his family, perhaps. By his acquaintances, maybe. By us reapers? I'd have to say no. I don't remember liking the child too much. Either because of his arrogance or he was one of the lowest mortals to make a deal with a demon."

Alan shifted. "You don't know his past, yes? Perhaps he had a good reason for doing it."

William sent a glare to Alan, a shiver of nearly fear running down Alan's spine. "Would you make a deal with a demon at any point in your life?"

"No, but I never went through anything to horrible alive. Perhaps Ciel was different."

"Mister Humphries, I'd better hope you do not ever make a contract with a demon."

Grell rolled his eyes. "Let it go Will. Alan was just being Alan. He means no harm."

William kept the glare on Alan a minute more before flicking his eyes back to the manor. "Off with you two then. Souls can't be kept out in the open like this for as long as they have been."

Alan was gone once the order was given, Grell however stayed. He was amazed at how the evening sun behind William gave him a heavenly aurora, the features Grell adored about the man even more noticeable now. "You look like a God from down here."

William's eye twitched. "Go, Grell. Do not make me repeat myself."

"Must I?"

"Now, Sutcliffe!"

"Mm, such power in that voice."

"Sutcliffe." William growled his warning.

With a sigh, Grell stood, brushing off his clothes. "Oh, I'm going, I'm going." He blew William a kiss then bounded off, chasing the brunette that wasn't too far ahead.

Now that Grell was gone, William was able to address the presence that he only sensed. "It seems my reapers senses have dulled. Come out now, demon." With that, a very familiar form stepped from the shadows. How familiar the outfit was, but the face was different. The arrogance normally placed upon the demons faced had changed to almost fatigue. "My, my. Don't we look tired today?"

Sebastian's scowl was nice to see instead of that smile the butler had. "I am not tired, Spears."

"Perhaps you are ageing then?"

"Nor am I ageing."

"Then what word shall I use to define that look upon your face?"

"Agitation."

"Then what has you so agitated, Mister Michealis? I was under the impression the powerful demon butler could do anything with a simple snap of his fingers."

Sebastian's scowl slowly upturned into that smile. "My agitation comes from the fact that I have been starving for longer then I should be."

"How so? Is your new master that much of a burden?"

"I do not have a new master. In fact, I am forever bound to Ciel Phantomhive."

William blinked before an uncharacteristic smile of William's own appeared, but this one was out of a sadistic nature. "My. That makes me, well, happy to hear. You're suffering, aren't you?"

"I had a feeling that would make you pleased."

"It has. In fact, I think you've just made my night. Now tell me another thing. Why have you come back?"

Sebastian did not answer right away. In fact, he walked over to the tree were Alan and Grell had sat. "May I ask who was the reaper that sat with Grell? I heard his name was Alan, but I've never met such a reaper before."

William smile fell at his question being ignored. "He and Slingby have never had the pleasure of meeting you but only of hearing from Sutcliffe, Knox and myself."

Sebastian cocked an eyebrow. "You speak of me?"

"Illy of you, yes."

"Ah, I should have guessed."

"Yes, now why have you returned? I won't ask a third time."

Sebastian gave a sigh, watching the sun continue to give away to night. "I haven't returned, exactly, but I've come to visit someone."

"Who might this someone be?" Sebastian's eyes met his and they stared at one another for quite some time. "…me? You came to visit me? Oh, what for? I have no time for your antics."

"Now, now. All I ask of you-"

"You want my help with something?"

"Yes."

"…and that is?"

Sebastian cracked his fingers. "Well, before I ask my question, allow to explain how I ended up in an eternal contract. Another demon, Hannah Anafeloz, took my young master and made him into a demon meaning what soul he did have, no longer exists, meaning I have nothing to take, forcing me to serve him for eternity."

"How sad. I feel tears coming to my eyes just thinking about it." His voiced dripped with sarcasm.

"I figured that'd be your reaction. Anyhow, now that you know, would you be willing to help free me?"

"No."

Sebastian knew William was like this, but he didn't have a choice. William was the only reaper he had, so he decided to be blunt. "You know," He began to pace back and forth, William's eyes never leaving him, the grip on his scythe tightening, prepared for an attack, "a certain…artifact has been brought to my attention lately. An item that resides in the realm of Reapers." His eyes caught William's. "An item that is more powerful than anything one could think of. Do you know the artifact I speak of?"

"Not at all."

"No? It resides in your realm as I have said. Perhaps, is Mister Spears telling a lie?"

"I am not. I have not heard of the artifact you speak of. Plain and simple." He turned his back to Sebastian. "I'm glad you stop by to visit me but we've had our chat thus there is nothing left to say. Good day, Michealis." William left the demon behind, a throb beginning in his temple. He didn't need this. Not now. Not when she was due to arrive in a few days.

"Sir?"

William turned to the blonde that always seemed to have that cheerful air around him. Perhaps it was because of that sickly sweet smile or the look in his eyes. Either way, William never understood how someone could deal in death but always smile. "Yes?"

"I finished all paperwork from yesterday. All of it's on your desk waitin' to be filed."

"Good. Then you have overtime tonight to finish the work you didn't do today."

"Alright sir."

"Then dismissed."

Ronald saluted then walked back where he previously sat with Eric, Alan and Grell. "Well, so Eric. Can't go out tonight."

Eric rolled his eyes, hands working into Alan's shoulders. "Knoxy, I gotta say. Get yer shit together. Whatever happened ta bein' part of the no overtime club?"

"I'm still the chairman of that, but I've just been busy lately." He answered, taking his spot beside Grell.

"Busy with work or women?" Grell asked, finishing the polish on his nails.

"...women, maybe."

Alan eyed him from across the table. "Woman. I've only seen you with one woman lately."

Ronald smirked, folding his arms behind his head. "Ya have huh? Well, yep. Had my eye on her for a while now. Just, wasn't sure what approach to take."

"Which did ya chose?" Eric asked shifting one hand to use his palm in the center of Alan's back.

"The normal charmer. Some like the Bad Boy Knox, but I think she'll appreciate the Charmer Knox."

"Question is, is this going to be a keeper? Or are you going to date her for a while until someone else comes along?" Alan asked, nearly falling asleep with the massage Eric was giving him.

Ronald shrugged. "For once, I kinda want this one to last, but at the same time, I dunno how well I can do in a long lastin' relationship, but for her, I'll try." He smiled then watched Alan slowly lean forward as he had been during the conversation until his head was in his arms on the tabletop. "Damn Eric. When's my turn?"

"Oh, I want a turn!" Grell chirped.

Eric blinked. "Ah, I ain't a masseuse."

"Then why are you massaging me?" came Alan's muffled answer.

"Ya looked tense."

"I'm tense." Grell said.

Eric snorted. "How much ya willin' ta pay?"

Ronald crossed his arms. "I was hopin' I'd get the discount Al's gettin'."

"Well, I'll see how me fingers feel when I'm done workin' out these knots. I mean, damn Al! Why so tense?"

Alan sighed, turning his head to the side. "I normally am. I can't give you an exact reason why. I just am." He closed his eyes again. "But I do thank you Eric."

"Ah, yer welcome lad."

Ronald laughed. "Well, seein' how I got overtime tonight, I'd better get started on that work." He gave a wave then left.

* * *

With a yawn and stretch, William returned to his office, coffee in hand. It might have been midnight, but his job never ended it seemed. If it did, he'd spend all his time at home with a good book, resting in a warm tub, or sleeping which is where he wanted to be right now, but of course, work came first.

He placed his hand on the knob to open the door only to be yanked back, an arm around his neck, another hand forcing his arms to his side, making the cup fall and shatter. "Perhaps it is you who have dulled senses."

William scowled. "How the hell did you get into our realm, demon?"

"I had a little friend help me."

"Who is this little-?"

Sebastian tightened his grip around William's throat, stopping his words. "It's not nice to tattle." He lessened his grip slightly. "Now, you should know why I'm here and should see I will not take no for answer."

"I have no idea what you want! Even if I did, I-"

"Mister Spears. Don't play daft with me. I know very well that you know what I speak of. Now you will tell me, do you know of the artifact?"

William winced, the grip tightening once again. He didn't want to give in, but he needed to less he be killed here. He was at a disadvantage either way he looked at it. Even if he summoned his scythe, there wasn't a chance he could use it with the firm grip on his arms. "F-Fine." He gasped. "I k-know of the artifact."

"Good. Then I need you to do me a favor and retrieve it for me."

"I-I can't do that! It's u-under C-Council-"

"Then I suggest you find a way to retrieve it." His arm left William's neck to replace his other arm around William's. His free hand traveled to William's left and removed the glove, the reaper repulsed at the demons skin sliding along his. "And I will make sure you do." He dug his nails into William's palm, satisfied at the sudden yelp that slipped from William's lips. He was enjoying seeing a mortal enemy in pain, but for William, enjoyment was on the other end of the world. A searing pain entered his hand and traveled up his arm. It felt as if his veins were on fire, his hand was throbbing and blood tickled from the corner of his mouth at biting his tongue too hard and so suddenly. "You and I will both suffer with this contract in place. Do not think I will be getting out of this free of consequence."

William's eyes traveled to the hand Sebastian had dug his now claw like nails into. There, he could see the insignia of Sebastian contract mark burning into his flesh. "Y-You b-bastard!"

Sebastian sighed. "It's almost done."

And demons never tell lies. After a second more, the insignia was finished and Sebastian let William go, allowing the pained man to fall to his knees, holding his hand. "H-How did you do this? I thought you were already in a contract?"

"It's a one-time deal a demon can make." He knelt beside William, taking his marked hand. "We are able to create contracts with those who wish too, but we are also able to force a contact onto someone else when we are…desperate."  
"You were this desperate?" he pointed to his hand. "You marked me to get a damn book?"  
"Yes, however I am not free of consequence from this either."  
"I can order you around?"  
"No. I will be looked down upon by other demons and will not be able to use all my strength to keep up with one contract."  
"That's…that's…nothing! I could be killed for this! The consequences you have are nothing compared to mine."

Sebastian smiled, running fingers through William's hair. "Then you'd better get the book fast."

"I can't! It's…it's under the Council's-"

"Yes, yes, I know it's under your Council's watch, but to my knowledge, a representative is coming soon, correct?"

"How did you-?"

"My little friend. Now, it would be terrible if they saw this on you, wouldn't it?"

"…I despise you demon."

"I hate you just as much, reaper." He stood. "Now, you must retrieve the book for me."

"Can't I just ignore this? It's not like you have control over me."

"Mm, true, true, but you can't hide the mark forever and, it would be a shame if the representative left with knowledge of a demon being able to enter your realm. To my familiarity, that wouldn't go over to well with the Council, would it?"

"You wouldn't dare, demon."

"I'm here now, aren't I? What would stop me for waltzing in while they're around?"

William grit his teeth. "…f-fine! You have a d…a d…d…deal! You have a deal! I'll get you that damned book."

"Good." He knelt on opposite of William with a cloth to wipe up the spilled coffee then placed the broken pieces of the cloth before placing the cloth in his pocket. "I apologize for the mess I caused." With a bow, he walked off into the darkness, disappearing from William's view.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Ronald looked at the mess of metal that used to be his scythe. A demon had snuck up on him while he was reaping. While he was able to get away without a scratch, his scythe wasn't so lucky. "Damn it. Repairs are gonna cost a fortune." He frowned, trying to make sense of the contraption. "Maybe I can pass it off as…art? Call it, the not so indestructible scythe." He looked at the doors that led into the death scythe department. At least he'd be able to meet the woman he wanted to charm again.

Taking, what he presumed was the handle of his scythe; he entered the department, his boyish smile in place, eyes glittering with just the right about of flirt and charm. He waved to most of the ladies on staff until he came to one till. He set his scythe down and leaned on the ledge, ringing the small bell. "Oh, Miss Windfalls~" he sang.

A second later, a young lady with black hair pulled over her shoulder appeared at the till, her smile bright, eyes, though matching theirs, held sincere happiness, dark blue frames sitting upon her nose. "Good morning Mister Knox. What can I do for you this fine day?"

"Well, I've got another scythe repair request."

"What's wrong with it this time?"

Ronald looked at his scythe, before giving her a sheepish smile. "Um…it doesn't look like a scythe."

"Pardon?" he lifted it onto the counter between them. "Ronald Knox!" she stared at it, trying to make sense of the machine. "What…what…what happened?"

"Kinda had a run in with a demon."

"Kinda? It's…destroyed!"

"…yeah."

She shook her head, pulling the scythe through to her side then setting it down. "I can't guarantee we'll have it ready for you for some time, considering the damage, but I'll try to fit it in."

"Great thanks." He rubbed the back of his head. "So, ah, can this go on my freebie list?"

She crossed her arms. "Ronald. I'd love too but Mister Spears is catching on. He already came down last month to question why I was short in business. If he finds out I've been giving you freebies, he won't be pleased."

"Just one last time? I don't have any coin ta give ya right now."

"Ronald, please don't make this difficult."

Ronald really had nothing to give her so he searched around for someone when he caught sight of Eric getting his scythe looked at. "Eric-senpai!" he called, waving his hand.

Eric looked up, nodded to Ronald, said something to who he was working with then approached them, scythe resting on his shoulder. "Knoxy, Thea." He winked at her, Thea giving him a polite smile. "What can I do fer ya?"

"Um, well, I need your help."

"With what?"

"Payin'. I got no coin and I know you normally have some lying around on you."

Eric eyed the young blonde. "Ya called me over, fer me coin?"

"Yeah."

Eric turned to Thea. "Can ya believe this kid?"

She laughed. "Nope."

"Right, so what's the damage?" Thea lifted the scythe and Eric's eyes flew wide before they slowly trailed to Ronald, the blonde avoiding eye contact, eyes focused more on the ceiling then the two he was speaking with. "What the bloody fuck did you do?"

"Nothin'." He looked down, knocking his toes against the floor. "Just, ah, had a run in with a demon."

"A demon? I'd say it was hit by a bloody train." He sighed, digging through his pockets before pulling out a few coins. "How much will this cover?"

Thea took, the coins, counting them. "I'd say, half."

Ronald frowned. "You sure you don't have anymore?"

"That's all I get before me next paycheck."

Thea leaned forward. "It's half, Ronald. You only need to make up the other half."

"Thanks anyway Eric." The younger blonde said then his eyes fell to Eric's scythe, seeing it was in pristine condition. "What's wrong with yours?"

Eric looked at his scythe. "Nothin'. Just wanted ta see if I could sharpen it." He swung his scythe through the air. "Ya know, make it easier ta cut through flesh and demons."

"Of course." He turned back to Thea. "How 'bout this. You take half the pay now, fix up my scythe and when I get paid at the end of the month, I promise to pay the rest."

"Can I trust you on that?"

Ronald put a hand to his chest, raising his other one. "I swear on my soul."

"Shake on it?" she asked, extending her hand.

"Promise." He repeated, shaking her hand.

"Alright then." She lifted the scythe. "Don't break it."

"I won't."

"Then you're going to have to explain to Mister Spears why you can't reap unless you want me to show him the scythe."

Ronald paled. "…no. No, don't you dare. He'll kill me for not taking care of my scythe."

Eric chuckled. "Ah Knoxy. Yer gonna have ta come up with a good excuse then and not a half assed one wither."

"I will as long as you don't show him the scythe." He folded is hands together, bringing them before his lips. "Please Thea. Don't show him."

She laughed. "I was teasing. Of course I won't." a large sigh of relief left Ronald's lips. "Now, I'm going to go and try to fit this in somewhere."

"Right, thanks." She nodded, smiled to Eric then left. "Well, help me think of an excuse." Ronald said as he and Eric exited the department. Ronald knew it had to be good or William would demand why he couldn't reap then he'd have to show William his scythe and either get reprimanded or thrown into permanent overtime for the damage done to his scythe.

"Hey, I paid part of your bill. You think of your own excuse." Though Eric did slid his arm around Ronald's shoulders. "On a different note, that the lady you got yer eye on?"

Ronald nodded. "Yep. Pretty, ain't she?"

"Right doll she is. I'd say good luck with her, but Knoxy's got everythin' covered, don't he?"

"Yep." He tugged at the flaps of his suit jacket. "Leave it to me to get her heart."

"I'd be careful with that attitude."

"Why?"

"Can easily bring downfall."

"How'd you know?"

"'ve seen it happen. Just dun want ya ta fall into heartbreak is all." He squeezed Ronald's shoulder affectionately. "Now, I gotta find Spears and get me list. Have fun with yer reapin' situation."

Ronald sighed, but squared his shoulders. He was going to march to William's office and give him the best excuse he could find, he just needed to find an excuse first.

As he thought, walking through the Library, he came across a strange sight. Grell was sitting down with a flower in hand, pick the petals, playing the game mortals did when they tried to think someone loved them, but for Grell, there wasn't a "He loves me not". All of it was, "He loves me, he really loves me. He loves me, he really loves me." And it wasn't just one flower. He had a bunch set beside him. "Um, Grell? What are ya doin'?"

Ronald squeaked when Grell threw his arms around him, pulling Ronald onto his lap, holding him like a mother did with her child, running well-manicured fingers through his hair. "Little Ronnie, I was seeing how in love I am."

"Great, ah, can you let me-"

"Have you ever been in love?"

"…I guess. I might be."

"Then does your heart flutter whenever their around? Do your knees go weak? Is all you think about is them?"

"Don't think it's gotten that far y-"

"Then you have no idea how I feel." He hugged Ronald tight, pressing the blonde's ear to his chest. "Can you heart the thumping of my heart?"

"Yes…?"

He suddenly stood, sending Ronald to the floor as Grell twirled round, holding a new flower in his hands. "Then see it in my eyes how the one I loved as finally returned to me!" he opened his arms, capturing his true love in his arms when Alan was the poor soul to become trapped. "Forever I was kept in darkness, always throwing my love to him only for it to be denied until last night when he came to me with open arms!" His hands roamed Alan's shoulders, then reaching up to place the flower behind Alan's ear. "He told me all I wished to hear and more. He said I was his Juliet, that our love was mutual." He touched Alan's lips. "His lips were so soft and warm, just as I dreamt they'd be."

Alan blinked, his eyebrows both raised at the way Grell acted. He struggled to break free, but Grell's arms were tight and refused to let him go. He kept pushing until he was suddenly released causing him to stumbled back, his back hitting the wall.

Ad Grell continued to swirl and spout romantic nonsense; it ended up getting a scene as reapers circled Grell to see what he was on about. Alan removed the flower from behind his ear. He wasn't quite sure why Grell was acting this way, so he moved to Ronald to find out. "Is he alright?"

Ronald shrugged, still on the floor. "Dunno. I think he's finally gone bonkers."

"More so then he is already?"

"Yep." He lifted his hand. "Help?" Alan took Ronald's hand, hefting him up. "Thanks." Alan turned back to Grell; both of them watching him continue to dance about. "Someone finally came out."

Alan nodded as he looked at the flower he held. He turned to Ronald, placing it in the blonde's hair. "Pretty."

Ronald slowly turned to him, blinking. "Pretty?"

Alan smiled. "It's a pretty flower."

Ronald rolled his eyes, removing the item from his hair then twirling it in his fingers. "It's the same color as Thea's glasses."

"Thea? In the Death Scythe department, Thea?"

"Yep."

"Is she the girl you're going after?"

"Yep. Think she's pretty?"

"I think she is, yes. I wish you luck with her. The two of you would go good together."

"Thanks."

"Darlings!" both of them were suddenly pulled into Grell's embrace. "And one day you two will find your Juliet's."

"Right." Alan looked over to Ronald. "Mister Spears probably-"

"I did no such thing Humphries." William came from behind Grell, rescuing the two younger reapers as he yanked Grell from them. "Sutcliffe, what are you doing? Decreasing work efficiency again it seems."

Grell pawed at William's chest, trying to slither closer to him. "But darling, I was only trying to spread love."

"Come with me." His grip in Grell's hair tightened and he dragged the red head to his office, ignoring the protests until he threw Grell inside, slamming the door. "Now tell me of this Romeo." He demanded.

Grell pouted, rubbing his head. "That's not nice Will. You should be kinder to a woman."

"I would to a lady, yes. Now who is this Romeo?"

Grell was about to retort about the insult of him not being a lady, but William's question clicked. "Why? Is Will jealous I found someone?" he crawled to William then sat on his knees, hugging William around his waist.

"Tch, of course not." he said, kicking Grell from him. "I simply want to know who you are fawning over."

Grell shrugged. "Just, someone who's returned." He said as he stood, brushing off his clothes.

"Would it happen to be the demon?"

Grell smiled, twirling his hair around his finger. "Maybe." He sauntered to William, pawing at his chest. "Maybe a reward for being a good little girl if I tell you would be nice."

"Tell me and I'll think about your reward."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oooh! Oh, yes Will! It was Sebby. He's returned. We shared such a passionate night all for bringing him to our realm! Now, give this little lady a kiss as her reward." He closed his eyes, leaning forward, lips puckered.

"No." he opened the door and threw Grell out, slamming the door after the red head. He clenched his teeth, eyes fuming as he stared at his hand. It was Grell's doing that got Sebastian here. It was Grell's fault he was contracted! The sudden urge to strange Grell washed over him, but he tried his best to keep his composure. With the Council Representative coming in a few days, he really couldn't be thinking about the book. He had to focus on getting a good review. He couldn't waste time but on the other hand, Sebastian had said if he didn't, Sebastian would ruin what he built up. He'd destroy everything he held close. "Damn it all."

"Damn it all? I wasn't aware you hated paperwork to that extent."

William looked up to greet Alan. Alan…he couldn't help but run an option through his mind. Would Alan help him if he asked for it? A few times, Alan was compared to William with his good work ethic, but would he really help William break the rules? Would he really help William when he was contracted to a demon as just the other day he scolded Alan for that very thing. No. He had to do this alone. "I'm sorry Humphries. My mind is in other places this morn." He cleared his throat, folding his hands on top the desk. "Now, what may I help you with?"

"Our death lists would be nice. You've yet to hand them out."

"Ah, my apology." He said, gathering lists into a stack then passing them to Alan. "Thank your for retrieving them from me."

"You're welcome sir." He nodded then left the office, checking over the names on his death list.

"Found 'im did ya?"

Alan looked up to Eric, giving his reaping partner a smile and his list. "I did. You just didn't look hard enough."

"Did too!"

Alan rolled his eyes as he passed Eric is list. "Where are Grell and Ronald? I have there's as well."

"Yeah, ah, Ron won't be reapin'."

Alan paused. "Why-he destroyed his scythe, didn't he?"

"Yep."

Sighing, Alan pushed up his glasses. "Honestly."

"Don't. Do that."

"Do what?"

"Push up yer glasses and say honestly. It's to Spears."

Alan laughed. "I didn't realize I did that, but Ronald has to be more careful."

"He's a rowdy teenager. Give 'im a break."

"I suppose." He looked at Ronald's list before shoving it into Eric's chest. "If he's so rowdy, then why doesn't his Eric senpai take it?"

"…seriously?"

"Yes."

Grumbling, Eric took Ronald's list, sliding it under his arm with his own. "Maybe the kid should be more responsible."

The rest of the day, for the lot of them, continued as normal, but for William, he wasn't sure if any day could be normal anymore with the mark on his hands constantly eating at him. He needed to get rid of it, but he needed to get the book that was under high security. He was thinking of cutting his entire hand off, but that would just cause more questions and suspicion then it was worth.

There seemed to be only thing he could do at this moment and he normally did so when he was far too stressed from work. When the time to clock out for the other reapers hit, William would make sure everyone was in their offices, before leaving his to enter mortal London for a walk to stretch his legs. The night breeze helped calm his frayed nerves, ease the tension in his muscles and almost make him relax. He always did love the nights in London. "Taking a break, Mister Spears?"

All tension raced back to William's muscles at the voice. He turned to glare at the demon that decided to walk beside him. "I am. Is that alright? Do I have to ask for permission?"

"No, but I am concerned you are not trying to get the book."

"I'm doing all I can from where I am."

"Mm. At this rate, you'll never retrieve it." He eyed the reaper, a sly smile appearing on his lips. "Unless you manipulate the Council Representative that is coming."

"I would never do such thing."

"Then shall I intervene?"

William glared. "…I can't manipulate, but perhaps I can work something out."

"Wonderful."

William scowled. There was silence for a minute or so. "Now Grell knows your back."

Sebastian frowned, looking up to the moon. "We all must make sacrifices to get what we want."

"You have made no such things. I am the one making sacrifices." He sighed. "Don't you think that will cause some concern?"

"Grell will keep his mouth shut. I will make sure of it."

"You didn't tell him about this, did you?" he pointed to his hand.

"Of course not. I'm not an idiot. I know that thing would tell everyone ruining the both of us."

William crossed his arms. "I beg to differ." He bowed his head. "Nonetheless, are you going to keep checking up on me?"

"Yes."

"I'm no child. I do not need you watching me."

"I know you are no child as I deal with one every day. I simply want to make sure this contract is as short as possible and you are the only who can do that."

William turned to speak to the demon but of course he was gone. He rubbed his hand over his eyes, drowsiness washing over him. Perhaps, for tonight, he didn't need to worry about overtime or paperwork. He had a special guest coming soon and he needed his full energy to make a good impression. Thus, he left mortal London and returned to the Library. He headed to his office then entered the room attached to his office where his bedroom was. He closed the door, locked it then fell on his bed, for once getting a restful night of sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Eric read the memo announcing that later in the day a Council Representative would be coming by to make sure the realm was running as the Council wanted it too. "Hey Al, look at this." Eric said handing the memo to the brunette who sat across from him.

Alan took the paper, reading it over as Eric did. "I see." He set the paper down, continuing to work.

"You don't look worried."

"Why would I be? This realm runs fine. I don't see anything wrong with it other than a few slack offs."

Eric shrugged. "Guess so." He tapped his pen against the wood. "Ya think she'll be as bitchy as the last one?"

"Perhaps. The Council is generally, ah, unpleasant."

"I hope she's not. I hated the last one with every fiber of my bein'! She was so annoyin' to, always breathin' down me neck!"

Alan looked up at Eric over the top of his glasses. "If you did your job and did it well, you wouldn't have had that problem."

"…still!"

Alan looked back at this paper, smiling faintly. "Oh Eric."

"Guys!" Ronald slammed the same memo they just read on the table between them. "Did you two read this?"

"Aye, we did." Eric said.

Alan frowned at the faulty 's' as Ronald slammed the paper down. "Please, don't slam on the table."

"Huh? Oh, sorry, but yeah!"

Eric leaned back, folding his arms behind his head. "Relax Ron. 's not like it's a big deal."

"Unlike you two, I haven't seen a Council Representative yet."

Alan nodded. "He's right Eric. He's much younger than us, at least, Reaper wise."

Eric shrugged. "I guess. Anyway, calm yer ass down."

Ronald read over the memo again. "Is he mean?"

"…he?" the older reapers asked in unison.

"Yeah…he…"

"The CR's always been a woman. Never my type, but they're female." Eric said.

"I thought women only worked in departments?"

Alan finished his sentence before setting his pen down and focusing the rest of his attention on Ronald. "The Council figured if it was a woman, there'd be more of a chance of her getting into places with a woman's charm and finding out more things, but they don't last long. Each CR, as Eric said, lasts about a year, maybe two, then they find someone new."

"Hasn't this one been in that position for three now?"

Alan looked over his shoulder at Grell and followed him until he sat down. "She has, yes. She must be doing something well that the others weren't."

Grell fiddled with his hair. "I know she's probably not using any charm. Like all of them, she's probably devoid of any likeability."

"Mm, I don't know. I don't mind them."

"Because you're bloody perfect!" Eric leaned his arms on the table. "Yer little William T. Spears sometimes."

Alan frowned, adjusting his bolo tie. "I'm not."

Eric smirked. "Alan Humphries, the new heartless bastard of London." He spoke as he parted his hands in the air.

"Eric!"

"Yep, can see it now. Just as much as a slave driver and pencil pusher."

"I'm nowhere close to Mister Spears."

"Whatever ya say, Mister Humphries."

Alan sent a glare in Eric's direction. "Jerk."

"Been called worse." He said with a shrug. "Anyhow, the memo doesn't say when she's comin' does it? If it did, I missed it."

"Nope. We're just supposed to be prepared." Ronald said.

Grell brushed fingers through his hair. "I can't wait to give her a piece of my mind when she arrives."

"Shouldn't we try and be on our best behavior? I mean, for Mister Spears's sake?"

Ronald and Eric looked behind them as Grell and Alan face forward, all greeting Thea with various methods of nods and words. "How's it goin'?" Ronald asked scooting closer to Eric to allow her to sit.

"Alright." She answered taking Ronald's offered spot. "Anyway, shouldn't we?"  
"I agree with Thea, or, does that make her another Mister Spears?" sending another chilling glare to Eric.

Eric's hands shot up in defense. "Hey! I didn't mean fer that ta get under yer skin that bad."

"Someone struck the wrong cord." Ronald muttered. "So, you ready for the inspection?" He asked Thea.

"I…suppose. Our departments ready for anything I guess."

"I'm not sure what the big deal is. She'll be here, everything will go just as smoothly as it always does then she'll be gone. Simple as that." He started the rest of his paperwork.

"You aren't worried if somethin' goes wrong?" Ronald asked.

"No. As I told Eric, the realm runs fine. The worst thing that could happen is…is…is if a demon walks in."

Grell smiled. "That would be _horrible_." He reached out, twirling a finger through Alan's hair. "I wonder if you'll catch a CR as your Juliet."

Alan looked over to him as he smacked Grell's hand from his hair. "Of course not. As I said, I'm not looking for any relationships even so. I'd rather not get involved with anyone from the Council."

"Why not?" Thea asked. "Don't like them?"

"I never have." He focused on Thea. "I respect them just as much as the next reaper, don't get me wrong, but something about rubs me the wrong way. What exactly do they do? I've never seen them do anything other than sit on their high thorns and drink tea. In my opinion, the Council is useless."

"I'll be sure to pass this bit of information up to them."

Alan winced, tensing immensely. He turned around to greet the Council Representative. She wore the normal female reaper attire, with dark brown hair tied back in a high ponytail with a pair of simple, boring glasses resting on her nose. "I…ah, I didn't mean harm by that."

"And what did you mean?"

"I meant, they're…they're…"

"Useless?"

"No! No, of course not. They're just-"

"They're use_ful_." Eric said. "Ya heard wrong Miss."

"Did I, Mister Slingby?"

"Aye, ya did. Right Al?"

"Yes, yes! He's right." Alan quickly agreed, giving a brief grateful glance to Eric.

She eyed the two of them before writing something on the clipboard she held. "Mm hm." Her eyes eyed the rest of them the piercing gaze mimicking William's how who caught the gaze shrunk under it. "Miss Windfalls, is it?"

"Yes."

"Why are you out of your respective department at an unscheduled break?"

Thea blinked. "Ah…I was telling Mister Knox about his scythe." She put both her hands on both Ronald's shoulders. "I was making sure he was getting my payment."

The woman nodded, writing something again. "Now, do any of you know where Mister Spears is? I was expecting him to meet me here."

"And I am Miss Costa." William said coming to them. "I apologize for my tardiness. I had a bit of paperwork that needed to be finished before the deadline."

"I do hope you don't _just_ make the deadline all the time."

"Of course not! I do my best to make sure it's done before the deadline is even a few days away."

"Good." She wrote something again. "Alright. Let's begin this evaluation."

As William took her away, a sigh of relief passed Alan's lips. "Thank you Eric."

Eric smirked. "Ah, relax. I got me partners back…even if I get under his skin." He winked in Alan's direction.

"Still, thank you. I hope she doesn't relay information to the Council."

Eric stood, putting his hand on Ronald's head. "Dun worry Al. Yer fine. Ya got a good reputation with them."

"I suppose."

"Dun worry. Now, the CR's here meanin' if we dun work, we're gonna 'ave her breathin' down our necks like the last bitch did ta me last time."

"You're so rude." Grell said as he stood. "You're going to be single forever if you keep referring to-"

"Grell, it's only the CR's. I can charm if I wanna."

Grell smiled, slithering over to Eric. "Mind showing me how?"

He leant forward, lips puckered, but Eric's palm was shoved into his face. "Not me type."

Thea giggled as Grell followed after Eric like the man was made of gold. "He's so strange."

"That he is." Ronald agreed.

"Sometimes he's too strange for his own good." Alan quickly finished up a few sentences before gathering his papers and standing. "Alright. Have fun you two." But he turned to Thea, a soft, but concerned, expression upon his face. "And don't get caught out of your department again. She'll _really_ crack down on you."

"I won't. Thank you." Alan nodded politely then left them alone. "I like Alan. He's kind."

Ronald shrugged. "I guess. Just don't piss him off. I've seen Al mad. When he's mad, he's _mad_."

"…good to know. I'm not sure how I'd get him mad, but I'll keep that in mind." She stood, pushing up her glasses. "Anyway, I'm going to take Alan's advice and return to my department."

"Okay…wait!" he shot up, grabbing her wrist.

"What?"

"I was wonderin' if you were doin' anythin' tonight after work."

Thea blinked, turning to him. "If I am?"

"Then never mind."

"If I'm not?"

"Would ya wanna have dinner with me?"

"You're asking me out to dinner?"

"Yep." He smiled. "I mean, you can turn me down and break my little heart." He stuck out his lip, drawing a line of his heart with a finger.

Thea laughed. "How could I say no to that face?"

"Is that a yes then?"

"Yes."

"Great! The after work why don't you meet me he-"

"How long is your break going to be?"

They bolted apart at the sudden appearance at the two higher powers. "Mister Spears, Miss Costa." Thea greeted. "We were just heading back to work now."

"Yeah. No more breaks for us." Ronald said. He saluted then ran off, Thea doing the same.

Eliza turned to William, tapping her pen against the edge of the clipboard. "Do you always let your reapers slack off like this?"

"Of course not. They do tend to get distracted, but they work hard." She gave a nod and wrote. William and constantly tried to look at the clipboard, but it was quickly pulled to her chest, glaring at William.

"Now let's continue with the tour."

William nodded then continued to lead her around the Library. So far, she hadn't said anything negative and William thought this was going to go by quite well. For the sake of his district he hoped it did.

* * *

Ronald teetered back and forth on his feet, checking his watch every now then, waiting for Thea to meet him. At first, he was worried that he was the one who was stood up. Perhaps she thought she could do better and left Ronald to disappointment, however those qualms were gone when she came jogging to him. "I'm sorry I was late." She said. "Miss Costa and Mister Spears stopped by."

"Ah, it's okay." He held his arm to her. "Shall we go?"

"We should." She said, taking Ronald's arm.

He laughed and they entered London. Night had follow upon the mortal realm, the gas lamps were lit giving off a warm glow as they walked down the streets, hand in hand. The mortals they passed ignored them as they always did, giving them more privacy to talk as they wished or how they wished. Mortals, despite having been alive once, were often the punchline to many jokes that reapers told. Most of the time it was because they had an awful life alive or they knew their killer. Ronald had tried a few of the jokes with Thea, but she didn't seem too happy to hear them. After the fourth bout of silent after a joke that had him in stitches when he first heard it, he decided to ask, "You okay?"

"I'm fine, why?"

"Well, I don't wanna sound like a prick, but ya haven't laughed at any of my jokes."

She shrugged. "I don't find them funny."

"Why not? I know a lot who like a good crack at the mortals."

"I just don't find them funny?"

"Really?"

"Yes." This time her voice had a bite to it.

Ronald swallowed. "Hey, sorry. I didn't mean to strike a nerve." He ran a soothing hand over her back.

Thea took a deep breath. "No. I'm sorry. Talk about mortals and the living really goes past what I'm comfortable with."

"Human death?"

"Yes."

"Ah, I see. Well, I'll try to think of other jokes, but, they won't be good. I'm not a joke maker."

She smiled at him. "I don't need jokes, Ronald. You're funny all in the stories you tell."

"Really? I thought my other dates found them boring."

"I don't. I like hearing what you do with Eric or Grell, even Alan. To be honest, I'd rather just listen to your stories then hear any jokes."

"I can try to do that." He squeezed her hand affectingly.

"Thank you."

They continued to walk until a scent wafted under their nose. A scent that always meant trouble. Ronald held Thea's hand tighter as they ran into an alley and jumped onto the rooftops just in time to miss two demons that rounded the same corner. "Damn. I thought I smelt reaper."

"So did I. Perhaps a residual scent?"

"Perhaps. Now, has he gotten it yet?"

"No. There's been no progress apparently."

"Damn it. I hope he hurries. We can't stay dormant forever."

"We won't, we won't, but retrieving the Red Record can't be easy."

The demon laughed. "If he fails, we'll be rid of one reaper."

"But miserably we wish for him to live."

"Miserably indeed."

As the demons left, Ronald's and Thea's eyes met each others. "Red Record?" Thea asked. "Do you have any idea what that is?"

"Nope." He moved to the other side of the roof, looking for the demons or trying to sense them. "I think they're gone." He said returning to her.

"Good." She stood. "I'm sorry Ronald but let's go home. I don't think it's a good idea for us to be out here with demons around."

"Yeah. With no scythe, I don't have much a chance to defend us except this." He patted his pocket. "Always keep me trusty knife." He looked down into the alleyway. "But still, be rid of one reaper but they wish for him to live? The hell's that about?"

"I don't know." She grabbed his arm. "Do you think we should report this to Mister Spears?"

"Probably." Ronald turned to make a portal home when they hadn't sensed the demons return.

Ronald was slammed on the side of his head sending him off the roof to the stone below, giving him another blow to the back of his head where he now laid unconscious. Thea's eyes were wide and she turned around just in time to duck under an incoming punch then jumping off the roof to land by Ronald's side. "Ronald? Ronald, get up." She shook his shoulder, eyes darting to the pool of blood slowly beginning to form under Ronald's head. "Ronald!" she heard two soft thuds then eyed the demons that continued to come closer.

"We did smell reaper."

Why didn't they smell the demons? "What do you plan to do?" she asked, slowly removing the knife from Ronald's pocket.

"Kill and devour two reaper souls. We've heard they're far more desirable then mortal."

The demon leapt for her, but she quickly flipped out the blade and was able to stab the demon through the eye, grimacing at the sight and blood that came with such a deed.

In pain, the demon stumbled back, snarling. She could tell they were losing their mortal form. "Stay back!"

The other demon came forth, baring sharp claws. "Shall we tear you to shreds and leave your body for you lover to find?"

"Do not touch me or Ronald!"

"Ah, so his name is Ronald's." a claw reached under her chin, tilting it up. "Tell us yours, lovely little reaper."

"Eliza." She lied

"Eliza. Mm, you don't look like an Eliza." The claw gently ran down her cheek, slicing a thin line. "What a contrast your blood is." He leaned over, licking it. Shuddering in disgust, Thea took advantage of the demons closeness and stabbed the demon in the eye as she had done with the other; however this time the demon did not remove itself from her. She tried yanking the blade out but it seemed stuck and it was until the demon tore it out, pointing the sullied blade to her. "Shall we remove both your eyes as payment for ours?"

She moved back, glaring. "What do you want?"

"Souls, dear one. All we wish is souls." Both demons began stepping closer.

She cursed in her mind. She pulled Ronald back with her until her back hit the wall. Being not a field reaper, she, like the others not reaping, had no death scythes to call upon. "You owe me a better date after this Ron." She whispered.

"Shouldn't you be calling upon your scythe to save you?" she remained silent. "You have none? Oh, what a shame. A shinigami is no fun to kill when they put up no fight."

Honestly, she was thinking that Ronald and her were about to die a second death when the claw rose to come down and slash through her chest, but as the claw did come down, the demons hand was sliced off. A large sigh of relief washed over her as Alan landed on his feet before them, scythe at the ready. "I knew I smelt demon." He said with a sneer.

Alan could smell them, but she and Ronald couldn't? "A reaper-" the demon paused, blood oozing from the wound of his missing hand. "A reaper that is not immortal." He laughed. "How much longer until your sickness devours you?"

"To be honest, anytime, but if my friends are in need of help, I will stand for them, dying or not."

The other demon snorted. "Strain your body. Let the illness take you."

Alan smirked slightly. "Now that you have a reaper with a scythe before you, I see you make no move. Is it perhaps you afraid of being sent back to hell where you creatures belong?"

"We are not afraid!"

"Then attack me."

Thea watched as the demons did just that. They attacked Alan with what seemed without mercy, but Alan, despite being weaker than most, was a good fighter and flexible to boot. Two demons seemed like child's play until a sudden pause gave a demon a chance to cut a deep wound in Alan's side, though he did not stop fighting until a demon was dead and the other fled. As he turned to Thea, she could see the pain in eyes and his hand to his chest forced her to remove herself from Ronald and run to Alan's aid. "Are you alright?"

"I'll…be fine. After a few…stiches…I'll be…fine." He smiled weakly at her. They walked back to Ronald, Alan's scythe now being used as a cane to help the weekend reaper.

"What about Ronald?"

"He'll…be fine as…well."

Though he was weak, Alan was able to help Thea return Ronald to their realm and to the infirmary where doctors instantly came to them. "Is he going to be alright?" Thea asked.

The medical reaper nodded, patting away the blood on the back of Ronald's head. "He'll be fine. He'll just need rest and bit of stiches." The reaper gently laid Ronald on the bed as another wrapped a white bandage around Ronald's head. "However, you, Mister Humphries, are in need of some stiches." Alan nodded, following the doctor to the opposite bed.

Seeing how Ronald was fine, Thea followed them, wanting to thank Alan for saving them. "Will you be alright?" she asked him.

Alan nodded, removing his suit jacket and lifting the torn and bloodied dress shirt so the doctor could get at the wound. "I will be. I've had worse."

"He has." The doctor agreed handing Alan a small vile of a greenish substance. "This should help with the pain."

"Thank you." He said then drank from the vile, grimacing at the taste.

"And thank you for saving us." Thea said. "Really. Ron and I could be dead right now." She took his hand that wasn't holding up the dress shirt. "I'm glad you came by when you did."

"Well, I was finishing up my rounds when I-" he paused, adjusting the needle piercing through his skin before continuing. "When I smelt demon close by. Hoping Eric hadn't forgotten a soul again, I rushed to the scent and low and behold I find you two."

"Still. Thanks. I don't know what I would have done."

Alan smiled again. "I'm glad you're unharmed and Ronald's fine." Thea returned his smile then watched the doctor to continue stitching the wound.

Just as the doctor finished, the infirmary doors were thrown open and Eric stormed in. He caught sight of Alan and rushed to the brunette his large hands gripping tightly to Alan's shoulders. "You bloody idiot!"

Alan blinked at Eric's sudden appearance just as he put on his jacket. "Hello."

Eric stared straight into his eyes, raw fear and concern running through them. "What the hell were you thinkin'?!"

"What do you mean?"

"Fightin' two demons like that! Do you have any idea what kind of stress that puts on your body?!"

Alan rolled his eyes. "I'm fine Eric. The attack I had was-"

"And you had a bloody attack, Alan! Do you want to die quicker?!"

"Of course not! But I wasn't about to let them die!"

"You could have died! The lot of ya could have been!"

"Then what did you want me to do?!" he stood, shoving Eric back. "Let them die? Just stand there and watch the demons tear into them?! In case you haven't noticed, I'm capable of handling myself! I used to take you down when we would spar."

"That's different! I wouldn't kill ya. Demons are different! You know that! And you took on not, one, but two! Two!" he grabbed Alan's arms tight enough to leave bruises. "I dun care what ya say! Ya could have gotten the three of you killed!"

Alan smacked his arms away again. "I can take care of myself! You're not my mother, Eric! You don't need to watch out for me, you don't need to check on me every time you think I'm struggling!"

"I'm not loosin' you!" he yanked Alan forward into a bear hug. "'m not loosin' someone else who's like family ta me." He muttered gripping Alan tight.

Alan blinked at the sudden change of tone. "Eric?" he carefully reached up to return the hug, but he wasn't sure what Eric meant. They might have been good friends, but Eric refused to talk about his past. "Eric, I'm…I'm not going to leave just yet. I still have time."

"Not much." He whispered. After taking a shaky breath, he pulled from Alan, his composer seeming to return. "'m sorry I blew up."

Alan rubbed his arms were the bruises were forming. "It's alright. It just means you care." He smiled softly, playfully punching Eric's shoulder. "You worry about me too much."

Eric returned the soft smile. "I guess I do."

Thea coughed into her hand, the tension in the room was fading, everyone in the room pausing to watch the small argument. "Right, um, how did you hear about that so soon?" she asked.

"Ah, Spears and Cost saw the last of the fight. 'E was showin' her round the reapin' areas I guess."

"They didn't help?"

"Wanted ta see if Al could hold his own which I gotta admit. Ya can fight."

"Thank you." But he did look down at Thea, the concerned expression returning. "Are you sure you're alright Thea?"

"I'm fine, but…there is a, problem?" Alan and Eric gave her their full attention. "Ron and I, we…we couldn't sense the demons behind us. We sensed them early, but not when they were _right_ behind us."

"…that's…odd." Alan said, placing a finger to his lips, thinking. "I've never heard of that happening." He looked up at the blonde. "You?"

"Nope. Maybe talk ta Spears about it. He'd probably know."

"Alright." She nodded.

"That was a big explosion."

Thea looked over her shoulder then rushed to Ronald's side. "Are you alright?"

Ronald smiled. "Yep! Just got a major headache." He touched the bandages around his head. "You okay?"

"Fine."

"Lucky." He laughed. "So, ah, this wasn't one of the best dates around, was it?"

"Not, entirely." She smiled. "But you can make it up to me tomorrow night?"

"I'll see ya then. Same place?"

"Same place."

Eric laughed softly to himself catching the last of their conversation. "Cute, ain't they?"

"They are, yes."

"What's wrong?" he could tell from the tone in Alan's voice, the younger man was thinking about something.

Alan shrugged. "They couldn't sense demons, Eric. That's not a good thing."

"Ah, I'm sure it's nothin'."

"That's what they always say then something bad happens."

Eric ruffled Alan's hair. "Calm down mate. It's best not to worry about shit you can't do anythin' about."

"…I suppose."

Eric stopped, forcing Alan to stop as well. "Al, somethin' else is botherin' you. I can tell."

"Well, Grell's head over heels again. If it's not Mister Spears then who? I can only think of one other being he was like this with."

"…the demon?"

"Sebastian?"

"Aye, him." Alan nodded. "Yer worried the demons back?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I get a bad feeling from that, if he is back."

Eric rolled his eyes. "Ya get a bad feelin' 'bout everythin'."

"Only things that will cause serious concern." He smacked Eric's hands away. "Unlike you, I care about what happens to my realm."

"Never said ya didn't." he put his arm around Alan's shoulders, walking with him again. "I'm just sayin', don't get stressed over somethin' that's just a thought."

"I'll…I'll try not to."

"Good, now why don't we head to me office and I'll make ya a nice cup of tea?"

"That…sounds lovely."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Early morning the next day William led Eliza out once again to London streets to visit the Undertaker as Eliza had a note from the Council to relay to him. The streets were busy, horses and carriages trotting down the stone rode, either dropping people off or picking them up. For being so early, London was alive once more. "I've heard of him and seen photos of him. Is he just as they depict?"

With his hands folded behind his back, William led the way a little ahead of Eliza. "I suppose. What did he look like?"

"A long silver haired reaper."

"Well…he's not a reaper anymore. His glasses are gone, as well as his uniform. He's a mortician now."

"I heard that." She admired London's streets. "Is London always this busy?"

"Have you not been here?"

She reached up to tighten her ponytail, eyes trailing over William's back. "Not often, no. Even so, I haven't been in London before. England yes, but not London."

"Ah. Well, I've only really known London. I haven't had a chance to visit the rest of the world though I do wish I had the chance."

"A Supervisor job does not allow for much travel, hm?"

"No it does not." He turned his head slightly to glance back at her. "I take it you travel?"

"I used too before I was promoted to Council Representative." Sighing, she let her eyes travel over the stores until coming across a floral shop. Unannounced to William, she headed for the shop, eying the flowers in the bouquet at the front of the window.

"And you've been the Representative for long then most, so you must be doing something right. Anyhow, do you know what the note you are meant to give Undertaker says?" he asked, waiting for the quick reply she normally gave. "Eliza?" he turned his head, his body quickly following seeing Eliza at the window of the floral shop. "Miss?"

Her eyes drifted from the flowers to him. "What?"

"Are you coming?"

"Oh, ah, yes." She jogged back to him. "I apologize. A flower just caught my eye."

"And what is that?"

"Camellia. They're beautiful flowers." She pointed to the pink flower. "That one."

"Ah. It looks like a lovely flower indeed."

"It is." She thought as she looked up to William. "Do you have a favorite flower?"

"The black rose."

She blinked though she knew she shouldn't be surprised. This was William and from their first just meeting him, she could tell he was a bit of the dark side, more so then a normal reaper. "Are you saying so because it truly is or because of who you are?"

"It is. I've always liked the black rose even alive."

"Well…to each their own I suppose."

"Yes, now we have a message to deliver."

"Ah, yes. I apologize again for getting distracted."

"Tch. You are nowhere near as easily distracted as my subordinates." They began walking again. "I swear. They'll see something shiny and rear off from their collection or paperwork."

"The young ones or older ones as well?"

"Both." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Most of them are far more trouble than running into a demon. Sutcliffe is a wonderful example of that."

"I've heard of him. He was the red head, yes?"

"Yes." He took a deep breath before dropping his hand to his side. "Now, as I asked to no one before, do you know what the note says?"

"No. I don't. They told me not to read it."

"Ah."

"Now how far is Undertakers now?"

"Not too far." She nodded, continuing to follow him, freely taking glances at the stoic reaper. She kept her small smile hidden from his sight, a tiny blush forming, but quickly turning when he glanced at her. "Miss?"

"Yes?"

"Is there something on my face?"

"No, why?"

"You've been looking at me quite a lot."

"I was just admiring the determination in your eyes. Every time I see you, you have it."

'_Determination to steal from the Council or manipulate you'_ he thought. "Thank you." She gave a nod, the smile slipping back onto her lips.

They came to a stop at Undertakers shop, Eliza admired the building. "…I see. This is perfect for a mortician."

"Inside is far stranger." William said, pushing open the door, holding it open for Eliza.

"Thank you." She said with a nod, passing William to enter the shop where she paused a second time. From the many coffins in different shapes, sizes and colors, to all the strange jars and artifacts that lined the shelves of Undertaker's shop. A few cobwebs were scattered above in the corner of the ceiling, one or two spiders could be seen nesting in them, a trapped fly caught. "Inviting."

"It fits his job." William said entering the shop behind her, the door closing after him.

"I…suppose." She rubbed her arm. "It's a bit unsettling."

"Undertaker himself is a bit unsettling." He stepped into the center of the seemingly empty shop. "Undertaker sir!"

"I don't think anyone's here." She said.

"He often pops out from behind a coffin." He said moving to the one Undertaker usually rested in when he wasn't busy. "Sir?" he asked opening the lid, only to find it empty. "Hm. I suppose he isn't here."

Eliza crossed her arms. "Well, let's return at a later date. I'm not comfortable here." However, the door to the shop swung open, the few lit candles blowing out, the two reapers quickly turning to the door. William took Eliza's shoulders, yanking her back, scythe at the ready, the silhouette at the door not giving away any detail of who stood there. "Who are you?" William demanded, standing tall.

The silhouette entered the shop, the door swinging closed behind it, ignoring the two reapers then both of them realized that silhouette was just that. It had no physical properties but shadows that seemed attracted to it. Even their shadows from the light through the windows were pulled into the being. "William?"

"I…what is that?"

"You're guess is as good as mine." She stepped from behind William, a longer, sharper version of the training scythe appearing in her hand. "You have no right to be here."

"Eliza." William warned.

"William." She took a quick glance back over her shoulder. "Come. This…thing is not meant to be here."

"We don't even know what _this_ is, Miss." He stepped forward to her, grabbing her arm. "Please, do not engage it."

"Then what do you propose we do?"

"Let it do as it wishes."

"What?!"

"I know what I'm doing."

Eliza stepped back beside him. "Fine." William nodded his thanks as they continued to watch the shadow move about, searching for something.

Then in another instant, the door swung open a second time, a bright flame illuminating the entire shop, the shadow disbanding, their own shadows returning to under their feet, Undertaker stepping into the shop. "Another who comes to visit." He walked to the other candles, lighting them.

"…Undertaker…sir?" William asked.

Undertaker turned to the two he hadn't noticed, smiling. "Well, hello lambs. What brings you here? I see no dead meaning you came for information, yes?" he snickered. "I should say, I see no corpse as two dead stand before me."

Eliza stepped forward, pushing William back slightly, her scythe disappearing. "What was that?"

"Oh, just a little pet."

"Pet? Undertaker, I demand you tell me this instant what that thing was and where it came from."

Undertaker's smile grew, his long, black nails, tapping her nose. "Now, let's not talk about what you saw, yes?"

"No." she smacked his hand away. "What was it?!"

"Eliza." William took her arm again, pulling her back. "Please. It's not best to arguing with him." He whispered to her.

"Fine." She shook him off. "I'm here to deliver a message from the Council." She said removing the note from her pocket. "Here."

Undertaker gave a small pout as he took the note, thinking of a more annoying thing then what he read. Instantly, the pout was gone when he read the note. "Well, is that all? Are we done? Or do you want to purchase a coffin? I'll gladly give you a discount for a laugh."

William shook his head. "No thank you sir, but that's all we came for."

"Then care for some cookies and tea?" Undertaker asked, biscuit jar in one hand, bone shaped cookie in the other.

"No thank you again. We should return to the Library." William placed his hand to Eliza's back, leading her out, closing the door behind him.

"I demand to know what that was."

William sent his own scythe away. "I don't know but questioning Undertaker isn't the best thing to do."

"Why not?"

"It…it just isn't. I learnt that the hard way when he was my mentor."

"…William."

"Please."

They stared at one another for a minute or so, before she gave a sigh, crossing her arms. "Fine. I…I won't question it, but I won't forget it."

"Thank you." They took up walking again.

"…is he always that strange?"

"Yes. After he retired he became even…odder. As my mentor, I remember him being a tad more serious than this, but I suppose that is what being a reaper does. For most of us, our humor is taken away in replace for us to work properly."

She eyed him, his eyes seeming to dim just a bit. "Is something bothering you?"

"No…" he met her eyes. "Now, let's return so you can continue your evaluation.

* * *

Eric had plans to go out with a few acquaintances to one of their favorite pubs, but as they passed Alan's office, Eric was curious. "Ah, you two go on ahead. I'm gonna check on Al."

The other blonde rolled his eyes. "Ah, leave 'im Eric. Wouldn't want to come anyway."

"Yeah. If he did, wouldn't do anythin' but complain about how drinkin's bad for ya." The black haired reaper added.

"Never said 'e was gonna join us. Just, leave without me. Might see ya later." With that the other two left with a shrug, as Eric opened Alan's door. He wasn't surprised to find it empty. It wasn't uncommon to find it like this, but Eric never knew where Alan went. As much as he questioned him, Alan kept his mouth shut. Eric had his suspicions that Alan had a sort of secret lover but he never came back with any evidence that proved that. No swollen lips, no disheveled state, no love marks, nothing. "Damn it Al." he sighed, closing the door.

"Did Alan kick you out of his office?"

Eric turned to Thea, shoving his hands into his pocket. "Ah, nope. He's not around. Does that. Just kinda ups and leaves."

Thea frowned, looking at two tickets she held. "Oh…I was hoping he was there."

"Why?"

"Well, I have two tickets to an Opera tonight that my friend gave me as her date canceled. I wanted to take Ronald but his head still hurts from the previous night so I was hoping Alan would be here. I figured he'd enjoy an Opera."

Eric smirked. "Lad likes any artsy things. Rather good artist himself."

"He is?"

"Yeah. Paints almost like a professional. If ya get the chance, ask 'im ta show you somethin'. He likes the attention he gets from it."

"I'll have to do that, but, that still doesn't mean I have someone to go with me to the Opera."

Eric shrugged. "I'll go with ya if ya want. Got nothin' better ta do."

Thea eyed him. "Are you sure? You don't look like the type that would enjoy and Opera."

"Ah, 'm willin' ta give anythin' a try."

"Al, ah, alright." He passed him a ticket.

"Right, let's go."

They walked sad beside as they entered the mortal realm, heading to the theater. Though the streets were noisy, they made no contribution to the noise as an awkward silence fell between them. Eric was a man who normally made flirty talk with women, however considering this was Ronald's love, he could really think of nothing to say. He wasn't the best at normal banter as Thea was a bit intimated by the man that had a reputation of harming those who bad talked him or Alan. "So, um, what do you do when you're not at working or at a pub?"

"Read."

"Really? What do you read?"

"Horror. Blood. Mystery."

"I…I like mysteries."

"Great."

"…ah, right, um…so…any past lovers?"

Eric slowly turned to her. "What?"

"Any past lovers?"

"Why?"

"Ah….making conversation?"

"Right, well, ah, not really. One, two maybe."

"Okay."

Eric blew a strand of hair from his eyes. "So…you have any past lovers?"

"No. Ron's kinda the first."

"Really? A good lookin' lass like yourself?"

Thea blinked. "Um, no, but thank you."

"Ah, yeah…um, I wasn't tryin' ta flirt."

"Yeah, yep, I know."

"Good." Eric sighed, eyes trying to find something to catch his attention as well as trying to come up with something to talk about. Even if it was the silliest or a random thing. At least it was something. "I'm shit at small talk."

She smiled. "So am I, so don't worry about it."

He laughed. "Great."

"Yeah…do you think we're okay dressed like this?"

"Ah, were fine like this. Dun want Ron ta get jealous."

"He's not the type, is he?"

"Ya know, dunno. Might be. Never really been too serious about anyone." He stretched, folding his arms behind his head. "You might be the one."

Thea shook her head. "I doubt that. Ronald seems like someone who won't find his 'one' so easily."

"Ah, ya never know."

"I do know. Ronald wouldn't be so hasty in love."

"No? Ah, we'll see, yeah?"

"I…suppose."

Eric gave a shrug and continued to scan the area as he normally did when Alan was with him, wanting to protect the weaker reaper but a pair of red eyes caught his attention. He quickly glance over the being, his mind clicking back to a picture Grell showed him with the red head and another being looking suspiciously like the man Grell called his Sebby darling. "Demon."

"What?"

He stopped, stopping Thea as well. "Hey, I, ah got somethin' I need ta do, alright?"

"Alright. Does that mean you're not joining me?"

"I'll join ya when 'm done, yeah? Won't be a minute."

"Alright…"

He winked. "Be quick." He saluted then ran off, pocketing the ticket as he followed the demon. Not sure if the creature could sense him, he bounded onto the rooftops, following him from above. It seemed Alan's feeling was right. As far as he was concerned, Grell had told him that the demon was gone, so why had he returned? Why was he here? What did Sebastian have to do? Who did he want to see? Those questions flopped around in his mind as he continued to follow the demon, using the shadows cast to hide when the demon did pause to look around, including the roofs.

Bounding to the next roof, he quickly found the demon had gone, disappeared and not to be seen. "The hell?"

Suddenly, his back was slammed against a smoke stack, the bricks cracking under the force, the demons forearm pressing against Eric's neck. "Fucker." Eric cursed.

"Gentlemen do not use such crude language." Sebastian said.

"Who said I was a gentleman?"

"I assumed all reapers were taught to be so."

"Case ya 'aven't noticed, not all of us listened ta what we were taught." He quickly snapped his leg up, kicking Sebastian away from him. "So, you're Grell's dreamy demon, hey?"

Sebastian straightened. "I suppose so, now who might you be?"

Eric summoned his scythe, a smirk on his lips. "Guess ya can know. Eric Slingby. And I ain't known for lettin' a demon go without a fight."

Sebastian flicked out his wrists, catching the butter knives between his fingers. "I'll gladly let you tire yourself."

"I may be old, but 'm not that old." He swung his scythe to his side. "Now shut up and fight."

"Gladly."

Eric was quick to block the three knives that came flying at him, even barely blocking the demons punch. In retaliation, Eric kicked him back again, following with a sprit forward, slicing the demons tailcoat, drawing blood as the demon quickly moved to the side.

Sebastian scowled at the rip then jumped up, avoiding the scythe that swung back at him, landing with kick to Eric's chest, then a flicking a knife toward him, the blade entering Eric's bicep, the reaper only giving a grunt of pain before ripping the knife out, sending it flying back to its owner where Sebastian caught it between his fingers again, before running forth and meeting Eric's scythe with his knives, the two of them locking eyes. "This fight is pointless, don't you think?"

Eric snarled. "Not when I can kill ya." With that, he swiped Sebastian's legs from under him and brought his scythe down only to have Sabastian flip back on his hands, Sebastian's feet kicking into Eric's chest as he flipped sending the reaper to his back behind Sebastian who turned around to send another knife into Sebastian shoulder, a smile on his lips. "Do you agree with me now?"

"Fuck off." He cursed flipping up. He sent his scythe away, cracking his knuckles. "Hand ta hand. Come on."

Sighing, Sebastian dropped his knives, giving Eric what he wanted. The punches were thrown, blocked, kicks hit, bruises formed, blood came from cut lips, until Sebastian had enough and flipped back, landing atop a smoke stack. "I'm sorry Mister Slingby, but I have maters to attend to." With a grand bow, he flipped back off the roof leaving Eric alone under the full moon.

Eric scowled then jumped off the opposite side of roof, rubbing his shoulder. "Ass."

"Eric!"

Eric looked up to find Alan's by his side, worry shining in his partners eyes. "Al?"

"Eric, what happened to you?"

Eric knew if he told Alan who he fought; Alan's mind would go to the worse scenario. "Just, had a run in with a demon, is all."

"A demon? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. 'm fine." He continued to rub his shoulder. "…beat 'im." He lied as he felt Sebastian had one that battle.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." He smiled. "Just, gonna go to the infirmary…oh!" he reached into his pocket, handing Alan a ticket. "'ere. Thea wanted ya ta go with her to the Opera."

"…the Opera?" he asked, taking the ticket.

"Yeah."

"Alright…are you-"

"Yes!" he laughed, ruffling Alan's hair. "'m fine lad. Go have fun."

Eric ushered Alan in the direction of the Theatre and Alan felt he had to go. If Thea wanted him to join her, he would. Besides, he enjoyed Operas and plays. So he made his way there, found his seat and greeted Thea. "Hello."

"Alan!" she smiled. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I'm glad you're here, but where's Eric?"

"He had a run in with a demon apparently and went to the infirmary."

"Oh. Well, I hope he's alright."

"It's Eric. He can survive anything."

"Well, I'm glad to hear he's going to be okay." She smiled then thought of a question she had wanted to ask earlier that day. "Say, have you thought of a reason why Ronald and I couldn't sense that demon last night?"

Alan blinked. "…no. No I haven't."

"Then don't worry about it. I'm sure it's just a phase."

"Yes…" though he wanted to believe Thea, something didn't feel quite right about it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

It was the next day and though Eric told him not worry, not to think about it, Alan's mind always returned to what Thea had told him two nights before. Why couldn't she and Ronald sense demons when they were so close? Why could he? After leaving the Opera and visiting Eric in his office after the blonde had been checked out of the infirmary, Eric suggested it was a young reaper thing, but Alan believed different. When he was a younger reaper, he didn't have this problem and since neither he nor Eric had ever heard of it happening before further proved it wasn't an ordinary thing. He wanted to speak to William about it but he was constantly with Eliza, making sure everything ran smoothly also meaning he had less time for reapers. Either he had to wait for her to leave or until he was alone. Either way, he'd be waiting quite some time.

With a sigh, he leaned on his hand, elbow on the table top, doing the paperwork he hadn't finished from their morning conversation yesterday but it was still hard to concentrate until he just gave up, rubbing his hands over his eyes.

"Morning Alan."

With a shout, Alan fell from his spot to the floor. He winced, rubbing the back of his head then nodded to Thea. "Ah, morning."

"I'm sorry! I thought you heard me coming."

"I was too busy thinking. It's my curse." He moved to kneel then stand, brushing off his trousers.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright." He gave her a smile. "So, why have you come to see me?"

"I just wanted to greet you good morning and you looked kind of lonely just sitting here by yourself."

"It's the only time I get work done." He shrugged. "How are you feeling today?"

"Good. Thanks again for joining me at the Opera."

"You're quite welcome. I enjoyed it."

"I did as well. How is Eric?"

"He's fine. Nothing can keep him down as I said." He laughed softly. "As he says. He's not _that _old."

"He doesn't look that old."

"Oh, he's been around for quite some time. Medieval ages."

"That is old." She giggled. "How old are you?"

"Ah…well, old but young."

"…what?"

"I'm not so old that I look like William or Eric."

"Ah." She eyed Alan then hugged him. "Thank you Alan."

"For what?"

"Saving Ronald and I. I know it happened two days ago, but still. We could have died if you didn't come along."

Alan smiled, giving her a gently squeeze. "You're very welcome Thea." They stayed like that a moment longer before pulling apart. Then Alan looked back at his work. "Well, as much as I'd like to chat instead of work, I still have papers I must finish." He gestured to the small stack.

"Alright. I'll leave you too. Bye Alan."

"Thea."

As she left, Alan returned to his spot, picking up his pen. Amazingly enough, a distraction was exactly what he needed to get his mind back on track. He forgot about the demon sensing and worked until a new distraction came along. "Good morning Mister Humphries."

Alan's pen stopped mid word as he glanced up, giving a polite nod to the woman. "Good Morning Miss Costa. May I help you with something?"

"On the contrary. I came by to congratulate you on your excellent performance those nights ago with fending off those demons. Mister Spears informed me as such, but I'm pleased I was able to see you in action. I was going to speak to this with you yesterday, but I ended up getting sidetracked."

"Well, I'm glad to hear it Miss, thank you." Would she know? She was higher in rank then William and perhaps a little older. Maybe she'd know about the demons. "Miss Costa?"

"Hm?"

"May I ask you something?" she nodded. "Thank you. Ah, have you ever heard of reapers not being able to sense demons when the creatures are right behind them?"

Eliza cocked her head, thinking about the question. "Not that I know of, why?"

"Well, it happened to Miss Windfalls and Mister Knox."

"…that is strange. I'll be sure to look into that with Mister Spears. Thank you for bringing that to our attention." She nodded then turned, leaving Alan behind.

"I hope they find the answer to that." He said to himself before continuing his paperwork.

"Was little Alan in trouble?" he felt someone bump his hips.

"No, I was not in trouble Grell." He looked over at the red head before putting a respectful distance between them, realizing how close Grell had come to his face. "In fact I was being praised for my fighting."

"Oh? That's new. I've never heard of the CR's praising someone." He admired his nails. "She should take a look at _my_ skills."

"I'm sure she wouldn't be impressed with your bloodshed."

"I think she would, especially when it's the blood of demons." He laid his head on Alan's shoulder.

Alan glanced at him. "Your glasses are crooked."

"Annd?"

"Fix them. A reapers glasses are extremely important, you know that."

"And what's the harm if they're a wee bit crooked?"

With a huff, Alan pushed Grell up, fixing his glasses for him. "It's far more presentable that way." He stood, gathering his papers. "I'll be doing my paperwork somewhere else. Grell." He left, heading for Eric's office where he did his work if he didn't want to be bothered since Eric was actually a hard enough worker that he'd let Alan finish without bothering him.

Without bothering to knock, he entered Eric's office, giving the blonde a small smile. "Hi."

"'Ello lad. What are ya doin'?"

"I need to work in here again. I've already been interrupted three times. I don't want a forth."

Eric leaned back in his chair, stretching enough to crack his back. "Yer free ta work in here like normal."

"It's why I came."

"Ya didn't come to see me?" Eric feigned hurt. "You wound me Mister Humphries."

Alan rolled his eyes, setting down his papers. "Idiot."

"I thought it was jerk?" Eric pulled his own papers close to him to give Alan more room for his.

"Idiot, jerk and I'm sure there's more." He pulled up a chair to sit down. "How are faring after your demon attack last night?"

Eric shrugged. "Ah, 'm fine. Few bruises but nothin' major."

"Good, now, can we work without a forth distraction?"

"Yep. I wanna get this done anyway so I don't get overtime." He picked up his pen then looked at Alan. "Can I ask ya somethin'?"

"Well, there's the forth." But he smiled and gave Eric his attention. "What is it?"

"What do ya think 'bout the CR?"

"She's, alright I suppose. She praised my fighting."

"That's rare. None of the other CR's praised anyone."

"Grell said that but other than that, I don't know her enough to make a decision if I like her."

Eric nodded. "Ah."

"Why?"

"Just wonderin'. I mean, Grell's kinda right. Those ladies are more yer type then anyone here."

Alan sighed. "I'd said it before I'll say it again. I'm not-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but, c'mon Al, ya gotta find someone."

Alan crossed his arms. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"It's just…I've known ya fer so long and not once have I seen ya look at anyone. Have ya ever had a lover?"

"No."

Eric blinked. "_Really_? No one?"

"No. When I was growing up, I had no time for anything but chores." He shrugged. "I suppose I've taken that mindset to the grave. I'll do my work then have fun later."

"And yer fun is what? Ya don't join Ron and I at the pubs, I don't find ya in yer office when you're done, actually, I've never seen ya anywhere after work hours sometimes, like last night. Where'd ya go?"

"…nowhere." He tapped the point of the pen on his paper. "Anyway, can we continue working?"

"Al-"

"Please?" Eric knew Alan was stubborn thus he didn't bother questioning further, so he continued working as Alan wanted.

There was silence as they worked but the silence didn't last long as the door opened and Ronald walked in, winking to the two. "Hey guys."

Alan sighed, dropping his pen on his papers. "Ronald."

Eric smirked. "Ah, hey Ron."

Ronald looked at Alan. "What?"

"Nothing." He leaned back, crossing his arms. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing much. Senpai said I should be on deskwork for one last day."

"How is your head?"

"Better." He sat on the corner of Eric's desk. "Thea told me you saved us."

"I helped. I wouldn't say saved."

"I'd say saved, so thanks. Did she also tell you about the demon thing?"

Alan nodded. "Yes, she told Eric and I and I've brought the issue up with Miss Costa."

Eric rolled his eyes. "…greeeat."

Alan looked at him. "What's the problem with that?"

"She's probably gonna blow it up into some full-scale investigation." Eric said. "Council likes ta do that."

"I'm sure it won't that be that big of a deal. She's just going to speak to Mister Spears about it and that'll be it."

Alan was right. Eliza walked alongside William as she told William what Alan had relayed to her. "Couldn't sense the demons? Are you certain?"

"I believe so."

William's mind clicked back to the manor. _'That explains why Humphries and Sutcliffe couldn't sense Michealis.'_ William thought. "If that's true, do you have any idea what would be causing it?"

"The only explanation I can come up with has to do with the Record."

William looked at her, a skeptical look on his face. "The Record? How would that be able to interfere with demons when it's not even in the same realm?"

"The other two realms were given an artifact to even out how we have the Record that allows the higher powers to give their followers certain powers. I'm suggesting maybe one of the Demon Lords is using said artifact to mask the scent of their demons."

"If so, why does it work some but not all times?"

"I'm not a psychic, Mister Spears. I don't have answers to everything." She crossed her arms then spun to William, taking his arms. "Tell me, Mister Spears, you have _not _said a word to anyone about the Record, have you?"

"By all means, no. My reapers have not heard of such a thing."

"Good." She let him go. "Make sure they never do or that could lead to scythe knows what."

"I know." He cleared his throat. "However, might I ask, how I'm fairing in your inspection so far?"

"You will receive my full report when the week is done, but…you're faring better than other supervisors so far. That much I will say."

"I'm glad to hear it."

As they continued, they past an intersection to another hall where Thea was hiding behind a wall just close enough to listen to their conversation. She bit her lip, waited for them to pass then rushed to find the three.

Eventually, he found they migrated to Alan's office. "Finally. I took ages trying to find you three." She said closing the door after her. "I have some interesting news."

"'Bout what?" Ronald asked.

"Not sensing the demons."

"Oh? What did you find?" Alan asked, crossing his leg over the other.

"Well, I didn't find anything per say, but I did overhear Miss Costa and Mister Spears talking about it." She dropped her voice. "Do any of you know about a Record?"

"Music record?" Eric asked, lounging in Alan's office desk chair.

"No. I mean, I'm pretty sure, Cinematic Record."

"Don't we all?" Ronald asked leaning against Alan's desk.

"I'm talking about a special one. One we're not supposed to know about."

Alan cocked his head. "If we're not supposed to know about it, then how would we…know?"

"…alright, good point, but that's apparently it's part of why we couldn't sense demons."

"Then do you know the name of the Record, whose it is, or…" he waved his hands to convey any other suggestion.

"Sadly, no. They just said Record."

"Hm. Troubling." Alan tapped his chin as he walked to his bookcase, scanning the spines of each of them. "I might be able to find something on it." He looked over his shoulder to Eric. "Or you might Mister Bookworm."

Eric sighed, putting his feet on Alan's desk. "Al, I read because I want ta get outta work. Not ta keep my mind focused on it."

"But Eric, aren't you at all curious about this Record?"

"…a little."

"Then to find out, you'd need to look." He smacked Eric's feet from his desk. "And I'd be willing to help you if it's too big of a job for big, old, Eric-senpai." Alan teased.

Eric muttered under his breath. "One, I ain't old and two…fiiiine. I'll look for this damned Record."

"Great."

Eric sighed, heaving himself from the chair to leave the room, the younger reapers looking to their superior. "Does that work?" Ronald asked. "Teasin' him like that?"

"Sometimes. Besides, he does it enough to me I think it's fair to do it to him." He sat at his chair, wiping a few dirt specks of his desk from Eric's shoes. "Now, you two had better return to your jobs less Mister Spears realizes you're both missing."

"Ooh, good point." Thea grabbed Ronald's arm. "Let's get going. I'm not getting on Mister Spears's bad side."

"I don't either. So, see ya Al."

"Yes, goodbye Alan."

Alan waved them out before continue to work, hoping for no more distractions.

* * *

William was at a loss for words. He needed the Red Record to be free of Sebastian's contract, but now that they knew demons could be using one of the artifacts belonging to the Red Record, the Record would surely be put in even higher security. "Damn it." He drummed his fingers on his desk, thinking of ways to get it, running each situation through his mind.

He could run straight for it, breaking all rules just to get it and be killed on the way out, even if he wasn't, he'd still be fired and forbidden from returning to the Library.

He could show the Council his mark, tell them about Sebastian, but knowing the Council, they wouldn't believe his story, think Sebastian was just using him to get the record to give it to a Demon Lord and they'd have him killed.

The only other option he could think of was putting his trust in Eliza and asking for her help. Even that seemed almost too risky. He was truly stuck between a rock and a hard place with no one to go to. "Are you alright Mister Spears?"

William lifted his eyes to meet Eliza entering his office. "Tired." He answered truthfully.

"Are you closer to retirement then I thought?"

He shook his head. "Not that tired Miss."

"Good." She sat on of the arm chairs facing his desk. "Now, we have matters to discuss."

"About?"

"The Record and demons. You do know what will happen if they get their hands on it."

"I do, yes."

"Then the Council will want to take full precaution with it as there is a chance demons could easily mask their scent to enter our realm to take it."

"What do you propose?"

"Warn your reapers. Tell them to be on high guard while reaping, that looking behind their shoulder is recommended."

"I shall then, but how are we going to deal with this?"

"I'm sure the Council will think of something."

"Alright. Thank you for your concerns."

"…yes." She cocked her head. "William, you look far more then tired."

He blinked; surprised she addressed him with his name. "I suppose everything's just wearing on me. One can only go for so long I suppose."

She touched his hand. "Is this demon thing bothering you this much?"

_'More then you know.' _He sighed. "It's just everything I suppose. I hate to sound weak in front of you, it's just-"

"You are not sounding weak. I know exactly what you're going through. I had to be a district supervisor first before becoming a Council Representative."

"Then I'm glad someone can understand this." He sighed. "Thank you."

She nodded as she stood. "Now, go and get some rest."

"I shall." He watched her leave before laying his head on his desk, taking in a deep breath, closing his eyes. "Why is the afterlife so stressful?" he folded his arms so his head could rest on something softer then wood. "I was always told the dead could rest in peace. Hmpf, I suppose that didn't apply to the undead."

"Are you resenting the one that gave you a second chance at life?"

William rolled his eyes. "No." he lifted his head, glaring at the demon. "But I do resent you, for this!" he pointed at his hand. "You had no right to contract me against my will."

"If I did not, you would have left me to eternal punishment."

"I would have, yes."

Sebastian smiled. "I know you hate me Spears and you know I am not so fond of you, but can't we get along for the short amount of time that we are, together?" he took William's marked hand. "Hm?"

"…I would rather spend time alone, in a closed off room, with an angered _Grell_ then get along with you." He yanked his hand from Sebastian. "Or you could do me a favor and take back the contract."

"I can do no such thing. Once the contract is made, we are bound until the deal has been made full."

"Wonderful." He stood, moving to the door. "Why don't you leave? What's the point in visiting me? I am not child like your young master. I do not need to be watched."

"Ah, you may not be a child, but you still need to be kept an eye on. I wouldn't want you running to someone asking for help."

"If I did, I would be killed, thus you have nothing to worry about." He opened the door, leaving the demon without a second thought. He thought he couldn't hate demons more than he did, but he was finding out very quickly there was another level of hatred he was heading to.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

_** ***Blood everywhere, on the floor, on the walls, on her stepfather's shirt. It soaked his clothes, and dripped off the end of the steel kitchen knife suspended over her mother's heart. A scream of silence still coming out of her open mouth, as her blood pooled around her like bed of red velvet. The man smiled psychotically, as his head twisted around to greet her. A mad man, her mother married a mad man. She reached backward for the door handle; fumbling with it until her hands trembled so hard it was impossible to grip it. The man leapt at her like a wild animal, her screams ripping through the blood stained night. His hand crushed her chest against the door, knocking the air out of her lungs, and before she could take her last breath, his knife slashed through her heart. In reality it took a split second, but her dying mind perceived it as hours. Her own screams were dying away, her vision fading to a blur, heartbeat gradually slowing. As she bled, the strength in her muscles withered away, and her legs collapsed from beneath her. Her body left a bloody trail against the door as it slipped onto the floor. Blood seeped through between the fingers of the hand clutching her dying heart, and spilled onto the floor forming her own bed of red velvet, where she would soon lie in an eternal sleep. She met his crazed eyes, and though her vision was failing her, she would never be able forget them. She would never be able to forgive them.*****_

* * *

She had tried to consider this a happy place, a place where she could get steam off her chest to her beloved mother, but every time she saw the headstone, she could only think of her death, the man that killed them, his eyes. She thought the man would be happy to have step-daughter as he said he lost his son in a drowning accident. She was wrong. "Mother…I wish you could meet Ronald. He's not like I thought he'd be. One of his friends, Eric, said I could be the 'one'. I sort of hope he's right, but I'm not sure how much I can trust him." She shifted on her knees. "You loved that man and he betrayed your trust." She sighed. "I guess I'll have to be careful and not let my walls down completely around Ronald yet." She stood but being sure to place a rose on the grave. "I love you momma." She whispered petting the top of the headstone then taking her leave, passing other graves.

Just as she reached the exit of the cemetery, a somewhat familiar voice caught her attention. Diverting her eyes from ahead she turned, searching until she caught a familiar black clad figure standing at another grave not too far from her mothers.

She made sure to be quiet, using the shadows that reapers often hid in to spy on the supervisor. He had placed a black rose on the grave, the stone reading, Caroline Spears, mother. She gripped the bark of the tree she hid behind tight, a great deal of sympathy rising in her chest for the cold man. "I wish I knew you." His voice just above a whisper. "I wish I was able to see you in person rather than record. Perhaps having a mother by my side would have helped with who I am today." He folded his hands before him, bowing his head. "Though I have not met you, I miss you, mother." Was that a tear? She swore, she saw a tear and she was right as he used a gloved finger to wipe the wetness from his cheek, but that was. Just a single tear. "Now I'll address you Miss Windfalls."

Thea tensed, her first reaction was to run, but she stepped from behind the tree to stand beside William. "Sir."

"Care to explain why you were watching me?"

"I…it was nice to see you show some emotion, sir. I'm sorry for watching you like that."

William took a deep breath. "This is the only place I let myself let part of my cold exterior go."

"…you never knew her?"

"She died at birth apparently."

"I'm sorry to hear."

"Nothing much one can do about it. I remember my father telling me when I was older she was happy so long as I lived and grew up."

"She's happy then, right?"

"…I'd like to think she's unhappy with someone in my family."

"Who?"

"I apologizes Thea, but this is not a conversation I'd like to have with a subordinate."

Thea nodded. "Yes. That's understandable."

"Now who do you have here?"

"My mother actually."

"Seems we have something in common except you knew your mother." He straightened his tie then turned to her. "Now. Let's not dawdle in this place at night. Demons do like to take advantage of mourning reapers."

"Yes sir." She nodded then followed his lead.

"You have no scythe, yes?"

"Yes sir."

"Hm. I'm thinking of easy to handle scythes to non-collecting reapers."

"Why?"

"Well, in case of you and Knox that night. You could have summoned your own scythe however I'm a bit surprised Knox didn't summon his."

Thea shifted her eyes to the sky. "He was knocked out before he could have done so."

"Ah."

They entered the realm, said a simple goodnight, then parted ways. Thinking of Ronald, she decided to pay him a visit. Originally, they had planned for their date tonight, but Ronald still complained of a sore head so Ronald promised her tomorrow night, they'd go out as planned. At first, she thought Ronald had just used that as excuse to stay in bed, but seeing the bandage still wrapped around the blondes head, the way his eyes were only half open confirmed that he wasn't lying. "Evening."

He smiled at her. "Hey. How's it goin'?"

"Alright." She sat on the edge of his head, patting his shoulder. "How do you feel?"

"A bit dizzy still, but it'll be gone my tomorrow. 's like havin' a real bad hangover."

She rolled her eyes. "You do realize I might cut off all alcohol if I see you hangover like the last time you went drinking."

He laughed. "Wouldn't blame ya. Came into Library the next day and was put nearly on permanent overtime. Hell, I think Mister Spears was tryin' to be annoyin'. His voiced seemed higher than normal."

"Oh, he raised it."

Ronald laughed again. "Knew he was sadistic."

"Not so much sadistic as teaching you a lesson."

"I alright got a scoldin' from Al, even Eric!" he let his eyes close. "So, ah, you wanna sleep here tonight?"

"No."

He opened his eyes to pout at her. "Why not?"

"I don't have any nightclothes."

"Alright. See your point." He stretched, yawing. "Hey." He took her hand, bringing the back of her hand to his lips. "I really promise to take ya on that date tomorrow."

"I look forward to it then." She said, her cheeks turning a light pink.

* * *

Alan stared at the wall of his office, sitting at his desk with demons running through his mind. He had yet to see Eliza that day to ask if she was able to come up with anything, but was stuck in his office doing paperwork.

Breaking the silence with a sigh, he picked up his pen and continued to work until he jumped when his door hit the wall with a little more force than the his older blonde partner intended, both wincing at the sound the handle and wall made. "Oh, ah, sorry Al."

Alan rolled his eyes. "What is it?"

Eric waved a letter in his hand as he approached Alan. "Got a letter fer ya!"

"From who?"

"Dunno."

Alan reached out; waiting for Eric to place the letter in his hand, but the blonde was already opening it himself. "Eric!"

"What? Can't be nothin' bad."  
Eric slipped out the letter, only able to read the first sentence before Alan snatched it away. "It's rude to read someone else's letter without permission."

"Right, so…" he nudged Alan's shoulder. "Who's Elvira?"

Alan folded the letter, pocketing it. "No one that concerns you."

"She a lady friend?"

"No."

"No? C'mon Al! Dun make me guess. I hate guessin' games."

"I'm not trying to make you guess. Who wrote me is none of your concern."

Eric frowned as Alan walked past him. "Ya mad?"

Alan looked over his shoulder. "No, why?"

"Ya had that air about ya. I dun wanna piss ya off."

Alan faced Eric, arms crossed. "I'm not mad. I would just appreciate it if you wouldn't keep bringing up romantic interactions. I'm single and happy. Unlike some, I'll prefer to wait for someone I truly do love to come along then go for the first woman that puts out."

Eric raised his hands in defense. "Haven't had a shag in ages." He reached forward, offering his hand to Alan. "Alright. I won't bring up lovers or anythin' like that again, yeah?"

Alan thought before shaking Eric's hand. "Alright. Thank you." He turned around. "Now, help me find Miss Costa. I have something I must ask her." Eric shrugged but followed the brunette, helping him search for Miss Costa until they found her speaking with Mister Spears, but before Alan could interrupt, Eric took his arm, yanking him back. "What?"

"Look at tha'."

"What?"

Eric pointed to how her hand was placed on his shoulder. "Physical contact. When's Spears ever let someone touch 'im?"

"…and?"

"And, probably got a thing fer her."

Alan pinched the bridge of his nose. "One touch doesn't simply mean he's fallen for her." He wiggled his arm free of Eric's grasp, continuing to approach. "Miss Costa?"

The two elders parted to give attention to Alan. "Yes Mister Humphries?"

"I apologize for interrupting you and Mister Spears, but I must ask about my question from yesterday. Do you have any information about the demons?"

"Ah, I'm sorry Mister Humphries. I have not."

"Well, thank you anyway. I'll return to work."

They watched him leave, Eliza tapping her fingers against her arm. "Something is amiss."

"How so?" William asked.

"For one, that thing in Undertaker's shop, the demons being able to mask their scent and the strange note the Council gave Undertaker. Something doesn't feel right. Are you sure no one knows of…_it_?"

"Positive."

She scanned him. He spoke with confidence but something about his eyes told her different. Nonetheless, she let it go for now, summoning her scythe to her. "Show me the main areas that are infested with demons."

"Why?"

"I want to see if we are immune to their tricks. We are, after all, far older than those three."

"I'm not sure if age has anything to do with it." Though he summoned his own scythe.

"Still. Show me." With a nod, William did just that. He led Eliza back into the mortal realm and brought her to the areas where reapers were more often than not attacked by demons. "I see." She said looking around. "There is a strong sense of power here."

"There is?"

Her face was enough to tell William something was wrong. "You can't feel it? The power that radiates here?"

"No."

She took his hand, bringing him to the spot where she stood. "Here?"

"I'm sorry, no."

"How strange."

William was worried he lost his sense to identify if demons were near until a few minutes passed. Instantly, both of them felt it. A large sense of demonic activity right where they stood. Thinking quickly, both of them jumped up, landing in a tree above to watch a reddish black portal open, two demons leaving it before the portal vanished. "Still no progress hm?"

"No. The reaper has made none and _he_ is getting impatient."

"As much as I respect _him_, how does _he_ know the…thing will listen?"

"I don't know, but I won't question _him_. I don't want the consequences."

William could feel his palms sweat in his gloves. He knew they were talking about the Record, however, whoever _he_ was slipped his mind. "I do hope they don't speak of what I think they are." Eliza said.

"I-I'm sure it's nothing." He cursed himself. Of all times to loose composure, it had to be now.

"Mister Spears? Is there something you're not telling me?" the stare he normally used on his reapers was now directed to him.

His hand continued to sweat, his throat tightening. "No Miss."

"Are you sure? I've never heard you stutter before."

"I'm sure Miss."

After a torture minute of that stare, her eyes left him to focus on where the portal was. "They spoke of a reaper. You don't Mister Humphries is involved in this, do you?"

"I can assure you, he's not. Why suggest so?"

"He just seems a bit strange to me. I overheard Slingby speaking to Miss Windfalls of how Mister Humphries just disappears for no reason. It's a bit strange if you ask me."

"Trust me Miss. Alan Humphries is a very loyal, hard and dedicated worker. He would never do such a thing."

She jumped from the tree, William following her. "I hope I can believe that."

"You can. I swear on everything that is dead."

"Fine. Now, this area will be marked off from reaping's. It's the portal to Hell and frankly, with this strange…sense thing, our reapers will be likely to be killed before they even have a chance to turn around."

"Alright."

* * *

Eric watched some of the souls he was meant to collect fade form his death list. "The hell?"

"What?" Alan asked peeking over Eric's shoulder, the blonde sitting down allowing Alan to do so. "What's wrong?"

"Watch." Alan watched the list, seeing what Eric was. "How is that possible?"

"Dunno, but, less work fer me." He stood, then both were greeted by Ronald and Thea.

"Look at this." Ronald said. "A memo just came from Miss Costa."

Alan took the memo, reading it over once before again out loud. "All reaping in the forest just outside London has been forbidden until further notice. Strange. Why would they do such a thing?"

"Dunno and I ain't complainin'."

Thea held Ronald's hand. "Doesn't that mean something bad is happening? They wouldn't do that unless it was absolutely necessary."

Alan laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure the higher ups have everything under control. It's best not to worry." He smiled to her.

She returned his smile. "Alright."

Ronald's eye twitched. He cleared his throat, slipping his arms around Alan's shoulders. "Can I talk to ya a sec?"

"Sure."

Ronald led Alan from the public eye until they were alone in Ronald's office. "Look, mate, we're friends, right?"

"I hope so."

"Oh, we are. Thanks for takin' my girl to the Opera yesterday by the way, but, that was a friendly outing, right?

"Yes."

"Okay, good. Just, I kinda get a feelin' you like Thea."

Alan shook his head. "I'm being friendly. I'm not trying to harm anything. If it came off that way, I apologize."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Ronald, look at me. Do I really look like that type to steal someone else's love?"

"No."

"And I won't. I swear to you. I won't break you trust."

Ronald sighed, running fingers through his already disheveled hair. "Sorry Al. It's just, I want this to go good, ya know?"

Alan smiled, patting Ronald's head. "You're doing fine. Just be Ronald. Don't put on the Charmer Knox or the Bad Boy Knox, just be Ronald Knox."  
Ronald laughed. "Cheesy."

"But it's true."

"You're right." He annoyed his senior by ruffling Alan's hair. "Thanks Al."

"…uh huh." He fixed his hair, getting bangs from his eyes before leading the way from the office returning to the other two.

"Where'd you two go?" Eric asked.

"My office. Needed to talk to him." He playfully smacked Alan's back then pulled Thea to him, an arm around her shoulder. "So, we still on for tonight?"

Thea nodded. "Of course. You owe me."

Eric placed his folded hands to his cheek, batting his eyes. "Aw, look at the wee things in love."

Thea flushed, Ronald's cheeks turning red as well. "…yeah, um, well…meet here after out shift?"

"Yes." They parted, said farewells then left Alan and Eric behind.

"Precious, ain't they?"

"They are cute." He pushed up his glasses. "Right. Anyway, we have work to do." He tapped Eric's list he still held. "You still have souls to reap even if some are gone."

"I know, I know." He sighed. "Well. Wish me luck."

"Good luck."

Alan nodded to Eric then returned to his office, pausing when he saw William and Eliza out of the corner of his eye. He knew it wasn't right, but something did have him intrigued. He hid behind a corner, just peeking out barely enough to allow him to observe them. "You look distressed." Eliza said.

"I hate how souls are just being devoured because of that damned portal."

Eliza placed her hand on his shoulder, massaging the muscles there. "Relax. Once everything is sorted out with the portal and demon sensing, things will return to normal."

He took her hand but did not shove it away. Instead, he held it, almost like it was comforting to him. "I just…it's not…" he sighed. "I'm sorry. My words fail me. I just hate being powerless against those creatures."

"I know you do. We all do, but this sacrifice will be made and the outcome will justify it." She bit her lip then quickly pecked his cheek. "Believe Mister Spears. Everything will work out in time."

She rushed off, Alan watching William blink then stared after her. "Bloody, he does like her." He couldn't help but smile. "Maybe you won't be alone forever, sir." He watched William stare a bit more before returning to his office, sitting down then finally removing the letter from his pocket, unfolding it to read it. His smile grew, reading what she wrote to him. He knew where he was going after work again.

* * *

*****Was written by my BBF Niki or FuryOfTheBlackbird. Check her out. I highly suggest her. She's got some sweet stuff over there.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Thea waited patiently at the table where Ronald had said for them to meet a second time as the blonde said he was up for the date tonight. She was eager to actually go on this date with hopefully no demons to interrupt this time.

She patted down the skirt she wore, searching for the blonde when her eyes caught William passing by, papers under his arm. "Good Evening Mister Spears." She smiled.

William paused, glancing down to her. "Miss Windfalls." He looked around. "Why are you sitting here all alone?"

"Ronald told me to meet him here. We'll be heading to London for an evening out."

"I see. I'm assuming as a date?"

"Yes."

"Mm, well do be wary. Knox has had many ladies hang off his arm."

"…alright." She watched him walk off, rubbing at his hand. She had always found William to be a bit odd, but that was merely her opinion.

After waiting about a minute more, she stood, greeting Ronald who came to her with his black trench coat and black fedora hat. "Sorry. I was gettin' ready."

"Why? You look like you're ready for a storm."

"Heard it was goanna rain."

She frowned. "Really? I wish I knew that. You'll be dry and I'll be-" He held up an umbrella. "…never mind."

"A gentleman always comes prepared, doesn't he?" he said with a smile.

"I guess he does."

"Then let's head out." He offered his arm to her. "I got my friend to renew our reservations."

"Wonderful." She hooked her arm around Ronald's and they headed out, Ronald opening the umbrella above them, keeping them dry as the rain fell. "You weren't kidding. It's pouring out here."

"Yep, but were dry unlike some mortals." He gestured with his head to a few that ran by with their hands over their head.

"Oh well. Not your fault they have no protection."

"Guess so. Just hope none of 'em die giving me more work."

"And me if you run into another demon!" she laughed. "I can't believe it did that to your scythe."

"I can't either. I mean, I thought scythes were indestructible."

"I guess not when you run into a powerful demon."

"Obviously." He laughed with her. "Ever have to repair Mister Spears's scythe?"

"No, because he treats that thing like it's his baby."

"He does, doesn't he? Don't often seem him without it when he's out of the Library."

"Not at all." She held out her hand, catching a few droplets. "So, you like the restaurant you picked out?"

"Yep! I really enjoy the food there and I hope you do too."

"I'm sure I will."

They arrived at the restaurant and Ronald lowered the umbrella. After sitting down, ordering and receiving their food, Ronald decided to ask another question, one that was walking on thin ice. "Thea?"

"Mm?"

"Um, I know this isn't proper dinner conversation, but, if this relationship is gonna work, I want to know more about you."

"What would you like to know?"

"Well…your human life. By judgin' by yer reaction to my jokes, you didn't have a good one and I just kinda wanted to know."

Sighing, she nodded. "Alright. Well, my mother and I owned a tailor shop and ran it for a few years, getting pretty good business when my mother met her husband. I wouldn't call him my step-father since they were only married for a short time, but he was strange man. He was tall, kind of burly, and really strict. He didn't stand for anything that wasn't up to his standers, cooking, cleaning, everything. He was scary when he was mad and I often made sure to be out of the house as often as possible, but one night I came back to find my…to find…" she took a shaky breath. Ronald frowned, reaching over to hold her hand. "To find my mother gone and that man standing over her body." She wiped her eyes. "He then turned to me, anger raging in his eyes. He didn't want me telling on him so he kept me from escaping and he used his knife to…well, here I am."

"I'm sorry." Ronald said giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"It's…alright." She took a cloth from her pocket to wipe her eyes. "I didn't mean to get so emotional on you."

"Hey, it's our human life. Everyone does." He smiled at her.

"What about your life?"

Ronald smirked. "Ah, it's was good. Just a shit disturbin' teenager until I was hit by a carriage."

"You were?"

"Yep. Rounded a corner too fast and splat! Wasn't a pretty sight." He shrugged. "At least the way Mister Spears was shaking his head I guess it wasn't."

"He collected you?"

"He did. Told me I was reckless and needed to be taught some lessons in manners. He told me this all while I was layin' there dyin'. Of course I was scared to, well, death, but here I am today as the Ronald Knox you know."

"Good to hear." She wiped the remaining tears from her eyes before pocketing the cloth.

The rest of the dinner was filled with a comfortable silence only broken when they would continue to share more information about one another.

When Ronald had paid and they stepped back onto London's streets, Ronald looked up, pointing out the many stars that had begun to shine. "It turned out to be a pretty night." He said.

"Yeah. It did."

He took her hand as they began walking. "Enjoy dinner?"

"I did, thank you."

"Anytime."

They walked for quite a while until finding themselves away from London and in a grassy meadow where it was just silence. "This is nice." Thea said.

"Yeah." Ronald set down his umbrella before turning to her, taking both her hands. "So, would you say this date was a success?"

She nodded. "I would say it was."

"Then, ah, Thea…" he sighed. "I haven't asked a girl this in a long time, but, would you like to be my lover?"

A bright red took hold of Thea's cheeks, but when words failed her, she gave a nod, leaning into Ronald, hugging him. "I would." She finally said.

"Great." He smiled, holding her close. "This has made my day."

"It's made mine too." She let out a calming breath. "Roses."

"Huh?" he looked down at her.

"Roses." She pulled from Ronald, kneeling at a bed of wild roses. Being careful of the thorns, she plucked one, twirling it. "A red…rose. Ronald!" she bolted up. "Ronald, remember?"

"…ah, yes?"

She rolled her eyes. "What the demons were talking about, remember? A Record that was…?"

"…a rose?"

"Red! It was a Red Record!"

"…oh yeah! Is that what Miss Costa and Mister Spears were talkin' about?"

"Probably." She took his hand. "Come on. We gotta tell Alan and Eric."

She yanked Ronald along, appearing back home, but when they found Eric; the man didn't look like himself. "Eric?" Ronald asked letting Thea's hand go to approach them man. "Hey, you okay?"

"Does it look like I'm fuckin' okay?"

"What happened?"

Eric pushed himself from the wall, hands clenched into tight fists. "Take a guess."

"What?"

"Mister Humphries had an attack while you two were out." William said as he approached the group.

"He did?"

"Yes."

"How? He wasn't stressin' himself out, was he?"

"Al stresses over everythin'." Eric sneered. "Now 'e's wound up in the fuckin' infirmary."

Thea swallowed, gripping Ronald's arm. "Is he…going to be okay?"

William sighed. "As normal with these attacks, we are not certain if he will be able to make a full recovery. As of now, he's resting." William turned to Eric. "And you need not worry yourself as well. With this demon problem, Humphries will need to be your second concern."

Eric snarled, eyes turning murderous toward William. "You tellin' me ta just, not worry 'bout Alan? Ta just pretend 'e ain't dyin'?"

"No. I'm asking you to worry about something you can do rather than worry about something that is inevitable."

"How about you worry about the bruise yer gonna have."

"Violence will not solve Mister Humphries's condition." Eliza's voice cut in, the woman looking a little pale.

"Are you alright Miss?" Ronald asked.

"I'm…fine. However seeing a thorn attack first hand is something I would not wish to see again."

"I seem 'im almost every time." He turned his back, ready to leave. "Tell Al, _when_ 'e wakes up, I'll see 'im when I'm cooled down."

Ronald rubbed the back of his head, frowning. "I hope he's not gonna do something stupid."

William shook his head. "Slingby does have a temper when it involves Humphries." He looked back at the doors to the infirmary. "They do have a strong bond."

"Perhaps I can talk to him." Eliza said already heading after Eric.

"You nuts?!"

"Excuse me?" she looked over her shoulder.

Ronald flushed. "Well, it's just, Eric's a bit…cruel when Al's had an attack. He'll hurt you. Don't care who ya are."

She pushed up her glasses. "He will not lay a finger on me." She left, following after Eric, eventually finding him in London standing over the bridge of the Thames, smokes in hand, one between his lips. "There you are." He gave her one glance, before continuing to stare off into space. "I see." She stood beside Eric. "It's quite lonely out here, don't you think?" he shrugged. "I'm sure you've heard this before, but talking-"

"Doesn't do shit. It can't cure Alan, it can't keep 'im from dyin', so what's the point of talkin'?" he took a long drag. "Besides. No one could understand what I feel right now."

"Helpless as you watch your closet friend die?"

"…well maybe someone can understand." He looked at the smokes he held then offered her one and to his surprise she took one. "Didn't think you smoke."

"I don't." she looked at it. "I just can't fathom how anyone can."

"Addictin'."

"Yes, but how does one start?"

He held up his lighter. "Wanna see?"

Cautiously, she allowed him to light it, before taking a short drag, instantly taking it out and coughing. "Ugh, I still don't see how one starts." She coughed again, handing the smoke back to Eric.

He dropped the one from his mouth; put it out as he took hers. "Helps with stress." He said slipping the smoke between his lips.

"I'm sure they are healthier ways of doing so." She waved her hand, sending the smoke in the opposite direction of her. "Anyhow, I'm here to let you talk about Alan."

"…you came to look fer me, ta listen?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I may be from the Council, but I do still have emotions that rise to the surface every now and then." She touched his shoulder in a comforting way. "No matter how much any of us try to distance ourselves from it, we were all once mortal as well."

Eric stared at her hand. In ways, he found this situation amusing. Normally he was the one with the shoulder to cry on, he was the offering comfort, now here was this supposed to be stuck up woman, offering him when he always offered others.

Sighing, he took her hand, holding as he continued to stare out into the water. "I've known Al since he was in the academy. Cutest thing 'e was. Just wanted to coddle him like he was a babe. I got to know 'im more when I was assigned ta be his partner. He was smart, a little shy at first, had some humor to him, was a nice young man, but what I found out was 'e had problems with the dead. Specifically the innocent that were murdered. Didn't know it'd cause such a problem." He took another drag, choosing his next words. "He didn't tell me 'bout his illness. Found out the hard way about that. Repain' one day and a demon wasn't fond that we were takin' its soul. Fought the creature, Alan doin' what he could bein' as young as he was but…I saw his first attack. His pain, heard his cry, but meltingly, 'e wasn't cryin'. He was just…in so much pain. I let the demon take the soul and held Al until the pain went away."

Eliza watched him, seeing if there was anything else, before speaking. "I'm sure that must have been hard for you to see."

"Aye. Al's been the only close friend I've had in such a long time. Seein' 'im die is painful."

"Have you heard of the thousand souls?"

"I have, tried it, but when Alan found out, he was the maddest I ever saw. He made me promise him ta never try it again and if he caught me doin' it, he'd get himself transferred far away from me."

"Then why are you out here and not with him?"

"When Al has his attacks. I get angry. Too angry. Always tells me I have anger issues."

She rubbed his back. "Why don't you go back and comfort him. I'm sure that will make things better for you anyway."

He smirked. "Ya think?"

"I believe it'd make him feel better."

He put his arm around her, squeezing her gently. "Ya know, I gotta thank ya. I think talking…did help."

She smiled a little. "You're not use to opening up like this are you?"

"Not really." He took another drag. "'m always the one that's gotta be strong. The man that's gotta help support others. I keep everythin' in fer everyone ta let out."

"Well, I know you probably think I'm like the other Council Representatives, but I'm here to listen to you if you need to let off some anger."

Eric smirked, pulling her close. "Thanks…guess ya aren't so bad." He took another drag. "I feel calm again."

"Good. Now let's see Alan."

Eric put out his smoke before following Eliza back to their realm, to the infirmary where Thea and Ronald were already talking to Alan who was awake but not fully alert. "What caused the attack?" Ronald asked.

"I was thinking too much again over matters I shouldn't be poking my nose in. I was getting too worked up, too stressed which Eric said would happen." He smiled, though it was weak. "But I'm feeling better."

"That's good." Ronald gently squeezed Alan's shoulder. "Don't wanna loose a good friend so soon."

Alan smiled a little more then turned his head to greet Eric and Eliza. "I'm sorry you had to see my attack."

Eliza shook her head. "It's alright. More than a tad frightening though."

"Try seein' it more than once." Eric said approaching Alan's bedside. "I was so damn worried about you." He took a bold move to hug the frail man.

"Aren't you always?" though Alan did try to return the gesture.

"Guess so." He pulled back, shaking his head slightly. "Still. Just hate seein' you in pain."

"I know you do." He meant to speak again, but brought a hand to his mouth, covering his yawn. "Pardon me."

"Come. Let us allow Humphries rest." William made his presence know, standing by the door, holding it open.

Eric ruffled Alan's hair. "I'll come see ya tomorrow."

"I'll be out by then."

"I'll come get yer arse outta bed then." He smirked. "Feel better Al."

"I will." He lay down, getting comfy, allowing his eyes to close.

Eric smiled slightly before leaving the room, William closing it after him. "As for the rest of us, I'm sure all of us could use some rest."

Ronald stretched. "Yeah. I like that idea."

"Me too." Thea agreed rubbing one eye.

"Then I will see you all tomorrow. Goodnight." The three split off, but Eliza stayed, looking back at the closed door. "Is something wrong?"

"I spoke with Eric even when I was warned not to. I wish there was something we could do for them."

"You are not the only one." Then he thought back to the Record. "Would the Record be able to do anything for him?"

"I couldn't say." They began walking. "If so, there wouldn't be a way to it."

"Couldn't you request it from the Council?"

"They do not simply give out something that important."

"Not even to save a reaper?"

"No."

William frowned. He needed that Record. "May I enquire how one opens the Record? I've heard it cannot be simply opened like a simple, normal, Record."

"Even if I knew, I would not be able to tell you."

"I see. Then goodnight Miss Costa." He bowed to her then left to his office, glad to find Sebastian had gone. The only way Sebastian could enter their realm would be with the help of a reaper. A certain, red headed reaper. Tomorrow, William would question Grell again, to make sure he kept the demon out of his realm.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Red Record!"

Eric, who had been napping on his office couch, book he had been reading placed on his chest flew off when he bolted up right, quickly searching the room before eyes ended in a glare on the three younger reapers that decided to wake him. "Bloody hell." He muttered covering his face. "Give me a bloody heart attack, why don't ya?" he let his hands fall into his lap, still glaring. "The hell ya'd wake me up fer?"

"The Red Record." Thea said.

"…Red…Record? That a pub Grell opened or somethin'?"

"Nope. It's the name of the Record."

"Record?"

Alan sighed. "Remember? Thea came to us about it."

"…oh, ah, yeah. So, found the name?"

"Well, kinda." Thea said. "I remembered the demons talking about it before Ron and I were attacked."

"Demons know about it?"

"Apparently."

Eric picked the book up from the floor as he stood. "That ain't good then." He set the book on his desk, looking to Alan. "Shouldn't you be restin'?"

"I was."

"A little more? I know how drainin' those attacks are."

"I'm fine Eric. Really."

"Did they wake ya?"

Ronald rubbed the back of his neck. "Maybe."

"But for a good reason." Alan said. "Now that we know the full name of this record, we have more to go on."

Eric scratched his head. "Why are we so concerned 'bout this thing anyway?"

"Because Mister Spears isn't supposed to tell anyone about it and demons want it." Thea said. "That makes it our business to see why it's so special."

"Well if it's so special, doubt yer gonna find somethin' about it." He stretched.

Alan thought. "Well, maybe there is a place to look for information about it, but we'll need a key. A key only Mister Spears has."

"Where's the key go to?" Ronald asked.

"The filing room, I suppose. It has information on all of us, maybe it'll have something about the Record as well."

"What info do they have?"

"Our weakness, strengths, past lives, that sort of thing."

"Then great! But, ah, how do we get the key?" Thea asked. "Mister Spears normally has everything important on his person and I don't think anyone here is a pickpocket, or good enough to actually take the keys without him noticing."

Eric smirked. "Oh, I've gotten a lot of things from Spears."

Alan cocked his head. "Such as?"

"Well, ah…I can probably get those keys."

Alan crossed his arms. "What have you stolen from him?"

"I didn't steal anythin'. Just kinda kept takin' the key to his office every now and then ta hand in late paperwork."

"There's more, yes?"

"Maybe."

"Regardless, Eric, that's your job." Thea said. "Get the key from Mister Spears."

"Do I get a reward?"

"Not getting me to hound you for everything you've taken from senpai." Alan said.

"Great." He walked past the three. "I'll get the key."

"Then meet us in Al's office." Ronald said. "We'll be hangin' around there."

"Right." He saluted and left his office.

Judging from the way the skies outside looked, he could tell it was probably around seven or eight in the morning meaning William would be doing his normal morning routine of finding reapers that missed the deadline from the night before. Meaning Grell would be his first visit. "Ow, Will~!"Grell complained as the dark haired reaper brought his scythe down onto his head. "Alright! I promise. I won't bring Sebby into the realm anymore."

"Wonderful. I'm glad we've seen eye to eye on the situation and you're lucky that's all the punishment I'm giving you for allowing a demon into our realm."

Grell crossed his arms, pouting. "Why are you so sadistic?"

"I am not sadistic Grell. I just find physical punishment works quite well on you then verbal."

Grell smiled, slithering up against William's form. "Mm, darling, oral works just as well."

"Honestly." He said as he shoved Grell back.

"I was just giving you what I prefer. No need to take it so perver-Eric!" he greeted seeing the blonde approaching behind William.

The blonde cursed under his breath. He was hoping Grell would focus more on William then him. "Mornin' Red, Spears." Eric greeted.

"Slingby." William nodded to him.

"What's Red done now?"

"Nothing."

Grell sighed. "He's forbid me from bringing Sebby here."

Eric nearly scowled at the name. "…Sebby? Ya mean that demon ya fawned over?"

"Yes, him."

Though he knew the answer, he played along. "'E's back?"

"He is! And he came to me with open arms and passion that not even Will could manage." He shivered pleasantly. "I will never forget such lips."

"So, 'e was here? In our realm?"

William adjusted his glasses. "Yes. Sutcliffe bought the devil to our realm."

"Ya don't think that's what caused Al's attack last night, do ya? I mean, Al never had attacks while thinkin' too hard. Might of saw the demon." He carefully moved his hand to William's pocket.

"Perhaps. Humphries's answer was even suspicious to I."

"…I might have caused little Alan's attack?"

"Aye, ya might of."

"Oh! Oh, where is the darling? I must apologize."

"I'm sure Humphries is still in the infirmary, but he doesn't need you to coddle him Sutcliffe."

"I wasn't going to coddle him! I just wanted to make sure he was okay."

"Either way, leave Humphries-Slingby why are you touching me?"

Eric paused. He had the keys around his finger, but apparently he accidently brushed William's side. "Just, ah, ya know." He quickly pulled his hand out, shoving his hands into his pockets, keys with them. "Would ya look at the time? I gotta get ta work." He saluted the two. "Boss, Red." He was gone in a flash, shaking his head. "Too close." He muttered but was swung around when someone grabbed his arm in a tight grip, forcing him to stop and turn. "The hell…oh, ah, Costa."

Her eyes darted to his pocket then back to him. "I saw you remove Mister Spears's keys from his pocket."

"Wha? Why'd I do that? Got no use fer 'im."

"Give them here." She said, holding out her hand.

"I got nothin'!"

"You are acting like a child. Give them here."

"Don't 'ave 'em." He turned out his pockets, no keys falling from them. "Told ya." However in a series of movements, Eric merely blinked before he was on his stomach with his side throbbing and arm bent unnaturally where she held it.

"Slingby."

"Fuck, alright. Damn." He shook out his free arm, letting the keys drop from inside his sleeve.

"Good boy." She said, letting him go.

Eric winced as he moved his arm. "Yer quick."

"Thank you."

"Miss Costa? Slingby? What's-"

"He took these from you, Mister Spears." She said, returning him his keys.

William took the silver items. "Why have you taken these?"

Eric rolled to his back. "Just wanted ta get in some late paperwork."

"Then you received proper punishment." He thanked Eliza before they left.

"Good at pickpocketing, hm?" Alan asked standing at Eric's head, looking down at him.

"Hey, I am." He stood, reaching up his dress shirts sleeve, pulling out a key. "Gave her the ones we didn't need."

Alan blinked. "…how'd…?"

"Told ya I was good." He took Alan's hand, placing it in his palm, ruffling brown hair. "Now let's give it to Thea and Ron." He put his arm around Alan's shoulders, leading him back to Alan's office.

"I…I'm not sure whether to be impressed or ashamed."

"Impressed mate."

"…I'm going to go with both."

* * *

Ronald searched through Alan's desk for something he knew the brunette kept as his own little secret that he wasn't too proud of. "What are you doing?" Thea asked. "I'm sure Alan wouldn't like anyone going through his desk."

"Just lookin' for something."

"Like?"

He looked at Thea over the desk. "He's got a small flask of whiskey hidden somewhere in here."

"He drinks?"

"Like, once in a blue moon even if he thinks drinking and smoking is a nasty habit."

"I'd agree with him." She crossed her arms. "Why are you looking for it?"

"Just, kinda wanted a sip."

"Why?"

"I need somethin' to calm my nerves. We gonna be breakin' in to a place that if we're caught in, will be bad news."

She bit her lip. "Extremely bad consequences will definitely be given, right?"

"Yep."

"Are you two ready?" Alan asked as he opened the door to his office.

"Yep!" Ronald vaulted over Alan's desk.

Alan eyed Ronald for a moment before turning to Eric. "Alright, let's…break in."

"Scared this is gonna break yer perfect rep?" Eric asked as he led them to the filing room.

"It's not the reputation I'm afraid of breaking."

"Come on Al." Ronald put his hand on Alan's shoulder, his other holding Thea's hand. "What's life if a few rules aren't broken now and then, right?"

"…I…suppose…" though he couldn't help shaking slightly when Eric unlocked the door to the room. He hesitated before Ronald pushed him in, the other three quickly following as Eric closed the door behind him. "I'm really regretting this idea." He said looking around the room with many, old, dusty and forgotten files.

"Ah, we'll be fine." Ronald said then he and Thea began the search.

"Alan." Alan turned to Eric. "Ya don't have ta been in here, if ya don't want ta be. Don't need anything to cause another attack."

Alan shook his head. "No. If you three are caught then I'd feel so guilty since I suggested this idea. I'm staying. I may not like it, but I'm staying."

"Alright." He gave Alan a reassuring smile. "Now let's find somethin' and get outta here."

"Right."

They joined the other two in the search, starting from the bottom shelves and working their way up until Eric was used to lift the other three up, being the tallest of them. "Anythin'?" he asked as he currently held up Thea, keeping his eyes down.

"Um, not yet." She answered shuffling through files, dusting away a few cobwebs. "I thought this place would be visited more often."

"No one's been in here for a few years." Alan answered.

"I see that. Why?"

"No need to apparently."

"Hm." Eric sighed, shifting slightly. He was glad she left her heels on the ground so he didn't feel them dig into his shoulders. "Are you alright holding me up?"

"Yep. Yer lighter than a feather. Just get sore standin' fer awhile, but keep lookin'."

"Alright."

Ronald stretched his arms above his head. "Did we check over there?" he asked Alan gesturing to further back in the room.

"I don't think so."

"Right, I'll be lookin' over there. Don't drop her Eric."

"I won't."

"Good." Thea said.

Alan crossed his arms, keeping his hearing focused on the Library on the other side of the door. He knew someone would eventually come looking for them or William would realize the filing room key was missing. He dreaded thinking of the punishment that would happen if/when they were caught.

Just as Eric readjusted himself in the slightest again, the room suddenly shook causing Eric to stumble and Thea to fall from his shoulders. Thankfully, Alan was quick and caught her before she hit the floor. "…whoa." She said shaking slightly.

"Are you alright?"

"Yep. Yep. I think so." She said, smiling at him. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He smiled a little in return as he set her back on the ground.

"What was that?" she asked straightened out her attire then slipped on her heels.

"No bloody clue." Eric said. "Where's Ron?"

"Um, here." Ronald said coming from the other side of a shelf. "Found somethin'." They came to Ronald, finding a shelf had opened, dropping all files it held onto the floor. "I, touched something I guess."

Alan stepped forward first, smacking away cobwebs, a few spiders scrambling from the cracks in the wall. "Mm, lovely." He sighed. "Well, is anyone willing to go down this hall?"

Eric stepped forward. "I'll lead the way fer ya young ones."

He went, Alan following close behind. "Are you sure it's safe to go down there?" Thea asked.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Well, there's already going to be major consequences if we're caught in here. What'll happen if we're caught in there?"

Ronald shrugged. "Dunno, but we can't just let Al and Eric go on ahead and take the fall alone."

"You're right…" she took Ronald's hands. "Let's go in."

It was quick catchup for them, but when they stood beside the two, they found they could only stare as well.

They had found themselves in a circular room with torches aligning the walls, three black gold urns on pedestals around the room and in the center was a black file pulsating a strange aura. "The fuck is this?" Eric asked. "Outta everythin' I was expectin', this wasn't it."

"I don't think anyone was." Alan said, stepping into the room, going to the first urn on his right. "Abaddon?"

"What kinda names that?" Ronald asked.

"Abaddon was the King of Demons." Alan answered. He went to the second urn. "Eae, the Angel that Thwarted Demons." He moved to the last urn. "Azrael, Archangel of Death. Why would these urns have those names?"

"Why do you know that?"

"I read." He looked to the file in the center of the room. "Unless, these are the ashes of whose name is engraved on them."

"Why would such important beings be here in ash?" Thea asked.

"I'm not sure." He examined the file. "Should I…pick it up?"

"I wouldn't. Look at the thing. It's not givin' me any good vibes." Eric said with a shake of his head. "Leave it there Al."

Ronald stepped into the room, going to an urn and lifting the lid, peering inside. "Yep, ashes."

"Ronald! Put the lid on." Thea said. "We shouldn't anger these spirits if they're still here."

"Just lookin'." He replied, putting the lid back on the urn. "So, now what? If we can't lift the file, then how do we learn 'bout the Red Record."

"You shouldn't have even heard that name."

The four of them jumped at the cold voice, all of them turning to William and Eliza who stood there looking none too pleased. "What on earth are the four of you doing in here? This area has always been off limits." Eliza said.

"And to steal my key to enter here, you two especially, Thea, Alan."

"We just wanted to know about the Red Record." Ronald muttered.

William turned his head to Eliza, whispered something, Eliza gave a nod then he said, "Come with us to my office where we will speak in private."

* * *

"Before I say anything about the subject, I must find a punishment suitable enough for all of you." William said standing before the four of them, though Eric didn't look too phased as the other three.

"Mister Spears, Miss Costa." Alan spoke up. "It-It was my fault really. I suggested we sneak into the filing room."

"An even bigger shock Mister Humphries." Eliza said. "You're accomplishments had reached high on Council ears."

"Look, it's not just Al's fault. I stole the key, I, being the oldest, shoulda said somethin' but went along with it anyway." Eric stood. "I should be gettin' the punishment, not them."

William pushed up his glasses. "As noble as that is of you Slingby, the four of you will receive punishment."

"Well, what are ya gonna do? Overtime?"

William looked to Eliza. "What do you propose?"

"I propose we let them off."

"What?!" the found turned to the woman.

"Let them off, Miss Costa?" William asked. "Why do such a thing when they-?"

"They did not know what they would find and it is our fault to begin with for talking about the Red Record in such an open place." She answered. "They did only act out of curiosity."

William nodded. "I suppose you are correct."

"So, we're free?" Ronald asked.

"Yes."

"Awesome!" he looked to Eliza. "Thanks."

"Mm hm." She walked to William, touching his shoulder. "Now, explain to them what it is that we've been speaking of."

"Yes." He eyed the four. "The Red Record is an artifact created by three high powers of Hell, Heaven and our realm. I'm sure you've read the names of the urns."

"Al did, yeah." Eric said.

"Then you know of who's souls are there guarding the file that not even I have been told what it does, but I do know it is crucial that it, as well as the Record, stays out of the hands of evil."

"So, what is the Record?" Thea asked.

"The Red Record was created during a time when everyone was at war. It was created to make peace with the three realms."

"Whose Record is it?" Alan asked.

"The Record was of a man made from the three realms. Half angel, half demon, half reaper. He was meant to keep peace, but he was slowly corrupted by his demonic side and eventually just caused chaos as he knew how to destroy every realm. Upon agreeing, the three higher powers, Abaddon, Eae and Azrael, killed the creature, forcing his records into a book created by them as well. The record holds the power to destroy everything or to cure sickness or grant eternal life. It's extremely powerful and it's why we reapers have it. As we are the grey between the light and dark, we have no 'corruption' to want to destroy the other realms." William said.

"However if the record does get into the wrong hands of either angel or demon, then we can assume everything we know will die." Eliza continued. "But as we got the record, the creature's powers were split into three other artifacts. Two of which reside in the hands of Hell and Heaven, the other was cast away to an unknown place. When the three artifacts reunite with the record, the creature will return, stronger then he was. Though we are not sure what he would do, we believe he would likely destroy our realms and create one of his own to rule over everything that moves and breathes."

"…no, ah, no wonder it's important." Ronald said.

"Yes and we assume the artifact the demons have is the cause of their scent being masked to us." William said to Ronald, Thea and Alan. "Why it works sometimes and not others is beyond us, but that is the cause."

"Oh. That's good to know it's not us." Thea said.

"And now that you know what it is, you won't go after it?" William asked.

"No sir." The three shook their heads, Eric just giving a shrug. "Eric."

"What?"

"You won't, will you?"

He sighed. "No."

"Good. Then, the four of you are dismissed." Eliza said.

They thanked their superiors again before leaving the two alone. "I'm glad that's over with." William said turning to his desk.

"Yes…Mister Spears?"

"Yes?"

"Why have you asked about the Record so much? You seem to bring it up whenever you can."

William paused, trying to think through the sudden fear he had. "I, well…it's just…I'm-"

"Contracted to a demon?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Eliza rubbed over his back. "You are, aren't you?"

William felt at a loss for words. He supposed he should tell her as she already knew, but would that mean she'd use his words against him to turn him in to the Council? "I…" he took a deep breath, knowing someone was going to find out soon enough, might as well own up to it now. "Yes. I've been forced into a contract by the demon, Sebastian Michealis…how did you know?"

"Well, you kept asking me about the Record and I did see a demon leave your office. I just put two and two together."

"I see." He stood straight, back still to her. "Well, yes. He wants the Record to rid himself of the child he's been bound to forever."

"Well, William." She took his shoulders, turning him around. "Tell me what happened. How this came to be." So he explained his situation as well as pulling off his glove to show her the mark. "…wow." She took his hand, placing hers over the mark. "William."

"And if I do not get the Record to him, I will be contracted to him for eternity until I'm executed for making a contract with a demon."

"You were forced."

William scoffed. "We both know the Council wouldn't believe that." Eliza had to agree. The Council was often inclined to their own opinion unless there were hard facts against what they thought. "Shouldn't you be reporting me?"

Eliza entered his personal bubble as she reached up to cup his cheek. "No."

"Why?"

"Because not only are you a competent supervisor unlike others I've seen, you do not deserve the punishment they will give you. This is not your fault." She took his hand. "This is a forced contract. Very rare but real. I would feel more then guilty if you were killed for this."

"…you aren't reporting me?"

"No."

William felt a bit of weight lift from his shoulders as he took both her hands between his own, bringing them to his lips. "Thank you, Miss Costa. Truly. I…how can I repay you?"

She smiled up at him. "One way you can repay me, is to help me steal the Record."

William's face blanked as he stared at her. Was the woman the Council trusted most suggesting to steal the Record and hand it off to a demon? "Eliza. You aren't serious, are you?"

"I am."

"Isn't that breaking the rules?"

"Yes."

"…but…for me?"

"Yes." She took one hand from the hold to rub over his arm. "William, do you really want to die? Or be contracted to this Sebastian forever?"

"No."

"Then we're going to have to break a few rules." She pulled from him, going to the door. "Now, we're also going to need the help of five other reapers."

"Five other-Eliza. They won't help me."

She paused, glancing over her shoulder. "Why not?"

"I'm their strict, cold, heartless boss. They'd rather me die."

"…I'm sure you're wrong. From the time I've spent with you, you haven't displayed much in term of your reputation."

"Because I respect you being in a higher position."

Eliza sighed. "William. We can't do it with just the two of us."

"They won't agree."

"I'm sure they will. Now come."

He quickly put his hand over hers. "I don't want to drag you into this mess."

She gave a smirk. "You're not dragging me into anything. I'm choosing." With that she opened the door, William not able to do anything but follow.

Finding the five wasn't difficult as they were at the same table they normally were, the other three informing Grell on what had happened, Eric draped over Alan, seeming to be ready to fall asleep. "Speak of the devils." Grell giggled seeing the two approach.

Eric eyes trailed from dazing at the wall to the two. "Ah great. What do ya want?"

William gave Eliza a 'told you' sort of look, but she ignored it. "We came here requesting assistance."

"Ha! Spears askin' fer help. That's good."

"Slingby. This is no laughing matter…is he heavy?" Eliza asked Alan.

Alan shrugged. "I'm used often as his pillow." He shifted under Eric's weight. "But what's the problem?"

Eliza nodded to William; the supervisor almost visibly shaking as he lifted his hand, showing them the mark, not surprised at the gaping stares he received, even from Eric. "What the fuck boss?" Eric asked leaning off Alan.

William lowered his eyes, explaining again his predicament. "And…to steal the Record I would need the help of all of you."

Eric leaned against the table, crossing his arms. "So, the cold hearted Mister Spears is askin' fer help to save his ass?"

"Yes."

Alan stood. "I'll help."

Eric crossed his leg over the other. "Really Al? Yer gonna get caught up in this?"

Alan glanced at Eric. "Yes. Mister Spears is asking for our help. I'm not going to give him the cold shoulder."

"I agree with Alan." Thea said standing as well, smiling over to Alan then to William.

Ronald stood beside his lover. "Me too."

Eliza took William's marked hand. "Then we just need two more." She eyed the silent ones.

Eric gave a heavy sigh before shifting to stand, hands in his pockets. "Ah, what the hell. I'll help too."

William focused his eyes to Grell. "You, Sutcliffe?"

The red head held out his hand, wiggling his fingers. "Only if you get on your knee and ask."

"I will do no such thing!"

"Fine. Then you don't have my help." He pouted throwing his nose in the air.

Eliza tugged William's hand, getting him to lean down a bit so she could whisper in his ear, "you need his help as well. Throw away your pride for a minute."

Knowing she was right, William approached Grell, kneeling before the red head. "Grell…will you-"

"Take my hand." He demanded, holding it out.

Sighing, William did. "Will you help me?"

"What's the magic word?"

William's eye twitched. "Will you help me _please_?"

"Ooh! Yes Will!" he threw himself at William, nearly strangling the man. "I'll throw my life on the line for you!"

"Grell." William scolded, pushing the red head away.

"I was just showing how loyal I was. Don't worry. I won't do anything in front of your lover."

"My…lover?"

Grell used his hand to gesture to Eliza. "Eric dear told me you two were something."

Eric looked up, scanning the roof, feeling the stares of both William and Eliza. "We are no such thing." Eliza said.

Grell blinked then tackled William again. "Yay! More for me!"

"Sutcliffe!" he shoved Grell back with greater force this time. "Honestly." He muttered, standing.

"Are you sure you can trust the demon?" Alan asked, changing the subject. "What makes you think he won't run off with it?"

William shrugged. "I'm going to have to put my trust in him no matter how preposterous it sounds."

Thea moved to sit again. "Then, we're going to have to have a plan, right?"

The others joined her at the table, Eric once again using Alan as his pillow. "I have one in mind." Eliza said. "As I often am in the Council's realm, I know the layout quite well. The Red Record is guarded by two doors, one of which is lock with a grand lock with four guards standing before it. Not only that, the Council has an attachment to it in the sense they know when someone not authorized touches the Record."

"Great. So what's your plan?" Ronald asked.

"Well, the sense is dulled when they are in full conversation with someone, thus I'll take Alan," she planed her hand on Alan's shoulder, "and distract them with getting Alan a reward for his wonderful working ethics which he deserves regardless of distraction or not."

Alan's cheeks turned a bit pink. "T-Thank you Miss."

"You're welcome." She focused back on the group. "Then Grell, you'll charm the guards."

"Easy with my feminine charm." He flicked his long red hair over his shoulder.

"…right." She moved her eyes to Eric. "You will picklock the doors as I've read in your file you were a skilled lock picker."

Alan turned his head to Eric. "And you stole senpai's key?"

Eric shrugged. "More fun that way…oh!" he fished around in his pocket then slid the key across the table to William. "There ya are Spears."

William took the key. "Slingby. I'll be sure to keep a closer eye on these." He said, attaching the key back with the others.

"Yep." He rested his chin on Alan's shoulder, rather than his head, eyes drooping.

"Eric." Alan smacked his head. "Stay awake. This is important."

"But 'im tired." He complained.

"It'll only be another minute." Eliza assured. "Now, Ronald. You'll have the job of look out, Eric joining you once he's unlocked both doors."

"Right!"

"And Thea, you and William will retrieve the Record but only you, I repeat, only _you_ can touch it."

"Oh, um, alright."

"Why?" William asked folding his arms. "Why can't I take it?"

"Because of that." She pointed to his mark. "The Record will sense when an entity not of reaper touches it sending off a warning to the Council that will sense it no matter what and yea. Even a demonic mark on a reapers hand will send off the same warning." William glared at the mark, cursing under his breath. "But that's our plan. Does everyone agree?" Various nods and yes's were given. "Good. Then let's rest up for tomorrow."

Eric pulled off Alan, stretching. "Good." He stood.

With goodnights, all went their separate ways though Alan followed Eric. "Eric."

"Eh?"

"You won't try to take the Record for yourself, will you?"

Eric cocked an eyebrow at him. "No, why?"

"Well, it's just…the Record can…you know."

"Know what?"

"…it can…yeah?"

Eric cocked his head, stared at his partner for a second then entered his bedroom, Alan still following. "I have no idea what yer talkin' 'bout." He said, slipping off his already loosened tie.

Alan bit his lip. He didn't know if Eric was playing dumb or really didn't know. If he told Eric what he meant, he might get the idea in his head and that wouldn't be good. "Just…it cures, yeah?"

"Cures what?" he pulled off his shirt.

"Things."

Eric sat on his bed, eying Alan with that eyebrow still arched. "Look, mate, I dunno what yer tryin' ta tell me, but 'm ready ta pass out. So, unless ya wanna watch me undress, I suggest ya get goin'."

Alan sighed. "Alright…just…" he shook his head. "Never mind. Goodnight."

"G'night." He watched Alan walk out, closing the door behind him. After he heard the click, he sighed. "Al. I know exactly what ya mean and if I can get me hands on that Record, you'd be free of the thorns."

* * *

The next morning, they had met Eliza where they sat the previous night and followed her down a hall she summoned near the back if Library to a door that only appeared when the Council came for whatever important reason. "Alright. Do all of you remember the plan?" she asked. They nodded. "Good." She took Alan's hand. "We'll all meet at this door after and please, everyone, be careful." She gave soft eyes to William and Thea. "You two especially."

"We shall." William said.

With a confirmed nod from Thea, they entered; Eliza gave the others quick directions in which way to go before taking Alan to the Council room, Alan's eyes widening at the sight of reapers he only heard of when they entered. They were large, a lot taller than him for sure. Their eyes were a piercing green with no pupil or sclera, just a pure green iris; the rest of their faces shrouded in the black cloak mortals always depicted death with. They were Council Reapers, reapers that had no emotion, that did as the Council said, no questions asked. They were trouble if they were sent for you. "Mr. Macoy, sirs." She greeted leading Alan further in.

"Miss Costa." The middle man on the Council's chairs spoke. He was thin, silver hair with old but still a bit of youth sparking in his reaper eyes. The suits the Council wore were more a black silver, giving off sheen from the light above them. "Have you finished your evaluation already?"

"No sirs." She pushed Alan forward gently. "I came to introduce Mister Humphries. The Honor Roll student of the academy."

Alan bowed politely. "It's a pleasure to be in the presence of such old and wise reapers."

"His grades from the academy do not do him justice. In fact, I think he's earned a sort of reward.

Mr. Macoy stood, moving to Alan. "What kind of reward do you suggest?"

As they spoke, Grell was busy distracting the guards with seductive gestures far enough to cause the guards to wander from the post and to keep his true gender hidden as Eric tried to hurry in pick locking. "Scythe, I'm nervous." Thea said.

Ronald hugged her. "It's gonna be okay. Mister Spears will be with ya and he'll protect ya, right sir?"

William nodded. "I'll defend her best I can. Even so, I'm sure she could defend herself if I disappear somehow."

"Still. I wanna make sure she's safe 's all."

"I'll be fine. I'm just nervous. I mean, think of what they'll do to us if they find out we did this."

"Death." Eric said from his kneeling position. "Most likely anyway. I can't see 'im handin' out go to jail cards for somethin' like this."

"You're not helpin' her or me, Eric." Ronald said. "I'm scared of the punishment too, Thea. But we agreed to help Mister Spears."

William nodded to them. "And I must thank you. I truly was not expecting any of you to help."

"Hey, we may be asses ta ya sometimes Spears, but we'll help ya if yer in a spot of trouble."

"Thank you Slingby."

"Yep." He stood; putting the small tools he used into his pockets then pushed the door open. "Right, be back to unlock the other one." He ran off.

William took a calming breath of his own, not once thinking he'd be stealing from the Council. "Hey, uh, sir?" William looked at Ronald. "Can Thea and I have a private moment?"

"Why?"

"Please?"

With a roll of his eyes, William followed Eric to the next door, leaning on the wall beside it, watching Eric work his magic. "What are ya doin' down 'ere? Thought you'd be calmin' the kids down."

"Ronald wanted a private moment."

Eric smirked. "Kids plantin' one then, hey?"

"Pardon?"

Eric sighed. "Right. Yer Spears 'm talkin' too. I meant, kissin'. Ya know, since 'e wanted it ta be private, probably their first one."

"I see no problem with someone being there."

Eric looked at him as he stood. "Spears. It's their first kiss. Means somethin' ta a lot of people. Me included."

"Well unlike most, I've never had a kiss before."

Eric smirked. "Not surprised." He patted William's shoulder. "Sure Grell will plant one on ya."

"Tch." He smacked Eric's hand away. "Fetch me Thea so we can get this over with."

"I am." He jogged back down the hall to the first door where he caught the end of their kiss, both their faces beet red, shy smiles on them both. "Ain't that sweet." He said.

"Eric-senpai!" Ronald jumped then clamped his hands over his mouth, hoping that wasn't too loud.

"Keep it down Ron. Dun wanna wake the dead or get our arses cooked. Now get goin' Thea. Spears is waitin'."

"Alright." She pecked Ronald's cheek then ran to meet up with William. "I'm ready."

"Enjoy your kiss?"

She flushed redder. "…sir…can we…go?"

William nodded and ran with her down the hall the other door opened and when they came to a third that wasn't locked, William throwing the doors open, they didn't expect to see what they did. They saw the Red Record, floating above the pedestal it was meant to sit on, black Cinematic Records spiraling about the room, but ignoring them, the book itself was bigger than any Record with an aura of pure red pulsating around it. "…my." William said just as in awe as Thea was.

"I…have to touch that?"

William nodded. "Yes. You have to take it." He said as they approached the pedestal.

William allowed Thea to go ahead as she reached for the Record, but the moment her fingers touched the aura, a shock went through her body causing her to jerk her hand back. "Sir, I can't touch it. The aura won't let me."

William cursed; clenching his hands, then came to realize something. The women in the division didn't wear gloves as all the rest, even the Council, did. He looked at his hands then slipped his gloves off. "Thea. Wear these." He said, putting them in her hands

"Why?"

"Trust me. I have feeling this might work."

A bit skeptical, she followed William's orders in sliding on his gloves, having to push them down a little more as his hands were bigger than hers. Then she turned to the pedestal and tried again, this time being allowed through the aura to pick up the Record. "It's a little heavier than others."

"Are you able to hold it?"

"Yes. It's not that heavy. It's just heavy then other records."

"I see, then let's get out of here before we're caught."

She nodded, eagerly following him to the door when the Cinematic Record's that were ignoring them, shot down, spider webbing the exit closed. "…s-sir?"

William put his arm before Thea, materializing his scythe in the other hand as he walked backwards, pushing Thea gently back as well. "This isn't good. These are the same Cinematic Record's that gave Alan his illness."

"What do we do?"

"I'm not sure." They continued to back up, the Cinematic Record's coming for them, waving around them trying to encircle then in their grasps, wanting them to feel their pain. "This isn't good." And it didn't get much better as their backs hit the pedestal where the Record once floated.

Unannounced to them, the pedestal suddenly began breaking away from itself, splitting into three pieces as it parted. Thea, who stood on the edge of the deep hole the pedestal revealed, lost her balance at the sudden loss of support and wobbled, grabbing anything for support which happened to be William's jacket, the sudden yank a surprise causing William's balance to fail then both to fall down the hole. William thinking quick, used his scythe as a sort of pick to stab into the wall, getting lucky and hitting a soft spot between the stones to stop his fall, stopping Thea's as well as he grabbed her wrist. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"…maybe." She gripped the Record tight, feeling the aura pulse against her chest. "What do we do?"

"I…just hang on." He looked up; glad he had a tight grip on his scythe. He really didn't want to know how long it would take to recover from the injuries that the fall would give them, let alone the thought of the Council finding them at the bottom of the hole.

"Can you hang on sir?"

"Of course." He used his strength to lift her up enough to grab his scythe, now face to face, a rather awkward position for both. Their breath mingled, their bodies' accidentally rubbing together when one would adjust. "This is terribly awkward. I apologizes Miss Windfalls."

"It's alright sir." She tried to give a smile. "…how do we get out of this?"

"I'm not sure." He looked around, finding nothing to help them out.

"Spears!"

"Thea!"

Their heads shot up, William never having been so glad to see Eric's and Ronald's faces before. "Thank bloody scythe, you two are here. We're stuck!" he called up.

"Can see that!" Eric called down. "The hell this happen?!"

"Can we talk when we're safe?!" Thea called.

"Yeah!" Eric took Ronald's hand. "I'll hold ya and you can try and grab yer girl and Spears."

"Alright. You won't drop me?"

"'Course not!" he shoved Ronald down, keeping a tight grip on the blondes hand and a curse from the blonde as he had been unexpectedly pushed. "I got ya Ron."

"Coulda warned me first!" he sighed then focused on trying to reach for Thea. "C'mon. Almost there."

William could see this might be a little troublesome, then saw a few stones that protruded from the wall. "Thea. Put your feet on those." He said with a head gesture. She found the stones he pointed out and with William's help, stepped on the stones, William helping her keep up as she reached for Ronald.

Just as their hands touched, the Record touched a bit of skin that William's glove wasn't able to hide. She yelped and dropped the Record then realized what she'd done. "Sir!"

William instantly reached out, then instantly regretted the idea as he felt his hand burn seconds later realizing it was his marked hand that grabbed it. "Hurry!" he demanded, the burning intensifying every second.

Ronald reached as far as he could until finally he clasped Thea's hand in his and pulled her up, Eric pulling them both up. "Now fer Spears." Eric said taking Ronald's hand again.

"What is going on here?!"

The three spun around, facing Mister Macoy, Grell handcuffed with a pout, Eliza and Alan chained together, the Council Reapers surrounding the room in seconds. "This isn't what it looks like!" Ronald tried to defend.

"Which one of you is part demon?!" Macoy demanded, ignoring Ronald.

Eliza rushed forward, yanking Alan behind her. "Mister Macoy, please, this isn't what it looks like."

"Now what it looks like? We have intruders and a betrayer! I should have your glasses for this Miss Costa." Then Macoy realized something. "Where's the Record?"

Eric pointed to the hole. "Fell."

"What?!" though the man was old, he rushed to the hole, staring down into it. "How could this of happened?!"

The others stared down as well, William and his scythe gone. "What's down there?" Thea asked.

"Awful." Macoy ignored her. He whipped to Eliza. "We put so much trust in you and this is how you repay us?"

"I know how this looks sir, but this is just a big misunderstanding."

"How so? The Records gone, Costa. Gone! I don't see how this is a misunderstanding." His eyes burned with anger. "Do you know the danger if the Record-"

"Alan!"

Eric's outburst caused their attention to drift to Alan who was now being surrounded by the Cinematic Records. "What…what are these?" he asked, almost feeling like they somehow came from his own soul.

Macoy's eyes widened. "You have the Thorns of Death, don't you?"

"Y-Yes."

"Then they are attracted to your pain. The pain they feel every day is the pain you experience when you have an attack."

"They're alive?"

"Yes. They are the souls the Creature devoured before it was locked away."

Eric thought now was the time to confirm his suspicions. "The Record can cure the Thorns, yeah?"

"Yes."

The smirk Eric hid showed in his eyes. He stood, staring down into the hole. "Where does this lead?"

"To the mortal realm. The place where the Record would be harder to track with the constant presences of mortal souls."

"Great." With that, he jumped into the hole.

"Eric!" Alan called too late.

Macoy sent a glare to Alan. "He will not open the Record, will he?"

Alan swallowed. "T-To save me, he might."

Macoy slammed his fist against the wall. "He's an idiot! Does he realize what will happen if he opens the Record?"

"What will happen?"

"He will die."

"No!" Alan shouted. "No, he can't die! I'm the dying one! I'm the one that's meant to suffer, not Eric!"

"If he opens the Record, then there's nothing I can do!" Macoy took one breath before giving out an order. "I want Mister Slingby and the demonic reaper that stole the Record to be found and brought to me. For a reward, I'll cure you, Mister Humphries, of your sickness." He spun to Eliza. "And you keep your glasses."

"What will you do with them?" Thea asked, holding to Ronald's arm, keeping the burn on her wrist covered.

"I will think of a punishment when they are caught. Now go!"

* * *

William groaned once he hit the ground. His head and hand in the same state, throbbing, though his hand had a more burning throb then a smacked throb in his head.

For a minute, he just laid there, gaining his bearings before slowly moving to his knees, wincing as he did so. He cracked his back and neck, before looking at the damage done to his hand. It was burned, quite badly and would need medical attention once returning to the Library. After sizing up his wound, he turned a scowl to the Record that lay beside him. "Damn thing." Now he just needed a way to get it to Sebastian without causing more pain.

He searched through his pockets for a tissue or extra gloves, just about to give up when he heard a soft thud behind him. He turned around, looking up to Eric. "What are you doing here?"

"Takin' this." He said lifting the Record into his hands. "This is gonna save Al." Just as he began opening it, William slammed it shut with his scythe. "The hell?"

"You cannot open it."

"Why not?"

"It will cause pain." He showed Eric the burns on his hand. "This is what it did to me."

"To you." He began opening it again when William knocked it from his hands. "Spears."

"I told you not to open it. Listen to me Slingby. You being dead will not save Alan."

Eric growled. "You bein' dead _will_ help me save Alan."

Without warning, Eric attacked him, quickly knocking William's scythe away, Eric throwing punches every place he could, the few hits William not managing to block causing bruises to form on his chest and chin.

Blocking another attack, he flipped backwards, taking his scythe into his hand as he did so, holding it protectively before him. "Slingby, please. Fighting will not solve anything."

Eric summoned his own scythe. "It will if ya won't let me save Al."

"I'm doing you a favor." William said. "Please, listen to me."

Eric ignored William's plea and ran at him full force, bringing his scythe down in an attack that had William's arms shake as he used his own scythe to block it. Grunting, he shoved Eric back, taking his chance to clamp his scythe on Eric's wrist.

Hissing with the pain, the blonde took a moment to try and pull his wrist from the clamp of William's scythe, giving William time to get in three hard punches to the blonde's chest, sending Eric back as he released the grip on his scythe. "I don't want to kill you." William said. "But if you continue to disobey, I will."

Eric sneered. He got up, scythe being summoned again into his hand, running to William with anger blocking his senses. With a quick swipe of his foot and punch to his back, Eric fell to the ground again, rolling over only to have William's scythe clamp around his neck. "Fuck off Spears. I bet if that broad was dyin' you'd do the same thing."

"What 'broad' are you speaking of?"

"That Council broad. Costa."

"I wouldn't waste the time."

Eric blinked. "You wouldn't save the woman that was willin' ta help ya even if it meant losin' her job, hell, her life?"

"…no."

"Ya are a cold hearted bastard."

"I'm practical. I wouldn't waste time on someone who can't be saved."

"But Alan can be! The fuckin' answers right there!"

"So is the end of everything! You know nothing of the Record, Eric, nothing! What you are trying to do is noble, yes, I'll give you that, but stupid! In trying to save Alan, you'll kill everyone then what's the point of saving him, hm? Nothing!"  
Eric continued to glare. "I'm not fuckin' stupid, but I'd die fer Al."

"You don't understand. You'll be killing yourself _and_ Alan!"

"Is this the Record then?"

They lost attention on each other to be brought to a demon that wasn't Sebastian. They were burly, with four arms instead of two, sharp claws, horns on either side of their head, piercing reddish black eyes. He knew these demons. He hated these demons most. "Do not touch it." He demanded quickly flipping to his feet, forgetting Eric. "You have no right to have it."

"I take as I wish or would you want my fellow to explain that in a way you'll understand?"

"Fellow?"

Before William could turn around, he was knocked hard on the head and sent into a world of black.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Darling, are you alright?"

After being nearly forced to agree to bring in Eric and the one who stole the Record, they had been let free, but once Alan stepped foot back into the realm, he sunk to his knees, his head hanging. "No…Eric…senpai…"

Grell knelt to the brunette pulling him into a comforting hug. "It's alright dear. Things will get better. Eric and Will, will be okay."

"This entire situation isn't ideal." Eliza said. "But this was a consequence we took to help Mister Spears."

"But Eric didn't need to!" Alan clenched his hands. "The idiot didn't need to go after the Record."

"Al." Ronald crouched by Alan, patting his back. "Things are gonna be okay. Eric's gonna be okay. Things'll work out."

"How would you know?"

"I just got that feelin'."

"It's a feeling. That's all." He shoved Grell aside, standing. "When will he learn that I don't want to be saved? All I want is to just die and stop being a burden on all of you."

"You're not." Thea said. "You're far from a burden. You're a hard worker. You don't have your scythe brought in, you're always on top of your paperwork."

"Yeah." Ronald said. "It's gotta help Mister Spears a lot doin' what ya do."

"That's not what I meant. I meant the burden when I'm too sick to do anything. When the thorns are at my heart, or close to it, when I have to have someone constantly watching over me. That's a burden I don't want." He sighed, holding his arm. "And…I don't want Eric to go to these great lengths to save me. I'm not worth it."

Eliza frowned, not liking Alan's mood. She much preferred the cheerful, supportive Alan then this one. Perhaps he needed to see reality to show him that being saved wasn't a bad thing. "Come with me." She said, taking his hand. "I have something to show you. The rest of you, dismissed."

"Miss? Where are we going?"

"Just come."

Alan looked up to Eliza before doing as she asked, following behind her. They past the many offices, Alan's curiosity rising every moment when they never stopped at any of the doors. He wanted to ask again where they were headed, but decided to stay quiet, less it irritate her.

Eventually, they came to a stop at an iron door with three different locks on it. "…what's behind there Miss?"

"I'm showing you." She answered, removing a key ring from her pocket, unlocking the three locks. "Please, enter."

Alan swallowed, placing his hand on the metal. With one strong push, the door began creaking open, Alan's eyes widening as he stepped into a very grey world with dead branches and grass crunching under his feet. Fog swept around him, too thick to see an inch before him. "Miss?" he turned to entrance.

"Come." She said, lighting a lantern, leading the way.

Once more, he followed her, trying to stick close but his eyes constantly drifted, set on edge by the shadows he swore he saw moving in the fog. "Please tell me where we are."

"It doesn't exactly have an official name. Some call it the Reaper's Cemetery, others call it the Graves of the Immortal Souls, but I like to call it Eternal Purgatory."

"…Reaper's Cemetery?"

"Yes. The place where we Reapers go if we are killed by another's scythe, a demon." She glanced over her shoulder. "Or by a rare sickness."

Alan clutched his shirt over his heart, feeling the organ quicken its pace. "B-But I thought if a reaper dies, they join their relatives."

"A lie." She stopped, turning to a gravestone with an open grave. "This is your place."

Alan stared at the headstone; indeed his name was engraved, but only halfway. The rest of his last name was missing. "What does that mean?"

"Soon." She turned around, showing him all the other graves surrounding his. "You will join these poor souls to fall under horrible circumstances."

"…but…why do we just stay here? Surely there has to be places for us to go."

"There is not. We are neither good nor evil. We are the grey between the dark and light."

"We just…float here until the supposed end of the world?"

"Even if that does happen, we will remain here. Tis why I call it Eternal Purgatory. You will always remain here, no matter your life or deeds."

"Where are the souls then?"

"Here, but we cannot see them. They can see us, they may try to interact with us, but we neither see nor hear them." She turned to Alan. "This is the place Eric wants to save you from."

Alan shook his head. "That means getting himself in to trouble, hell, getting himself killed!"

She set the lantern down as she knelt at the foot of Alan's grave. "Then how many will come to see you when you pass? Ronald? He'll be too busy with Thea. William? Far too busy with work. Grell? More focused on finding a man."

"Eric…?"

"Will eventually be coaxed back into living."

Alan quickly wiped the tear rolling down his cheek. "I won't let him endanger everyone or himself! Why have you shown me this when I can't be saved?!"

"You can."

"Not without death!"

She smiled. "You are Death, aren't you?"

"No…yes…I…I don't know what I am anymore. I'm almost useless as a reaper now. Soon I'll be taken off active duty and put behind a desk and soon even _that_ will become troublesome until all I can do is wait to die." He knelt beside her, blocking the tears that formed when the letter 'h' was being engraved. "Eliza…tell me what I should do. I…I can't let Eric be killed but I don't want to…die."

"I cannot tell you what you must decide."

Alan closed his eyes. "Maybe I should jump in now and get it over with."

"You would just lay there then. You would not die by falling into your grave and what happened to not wanting to die?"

"I can't stop it. I can't prevent it without causing harm to someone else whether it be the innocent souls or Eric's demise." Eliza had meat to say something else, but decided against it. She left Alan with the lantern while she left the room, sighing. When Alan was sure he was alone, he felt around the ground, took a sharp rock he found and tried so hard to scratch out his name but the rock made not a scratch in the stone. "Please." He whispered. "I don't want to be here for eternity." The tears he held in now flowed down his pale cheeks, silent wishes being sent up to whoever could hear him.

Giving up, he just let himself fall into his grave, getting a feel for the dirt, even if he'd be dead and not able to feel anything. He thought maybe lying in his grave would make his death less frightening, thus, he laid there until he heard someone's voice. The voice that was always there for him. "Alan?!"

"Eric."

In a second, he saw the blonde's head come into view, looking down at him where he laid, a faint smirk on his lips. "What are ya doin' in there?"

"Getting a feel for the ground."

"Why?"

"Well, if I'm going to die, I might as well get used to laying in the ground, yes?"

"Pretty sure ya don't feel anythin' when yer in there."

"I just wanted to see what being a corpse was like."

"Any good?"

"It's a bit more comfortable than I thought it'd be."

Eric reached down, holding out his hand. "Come on up then. No point in layin' there."

Alan leaned up, taking Eric's hand then was hoisted out of the hole. "Look Eric." He gestured to his tombstone. "I don't have much time left." He felt Eric's hand tighten around his.

"Tha' ain't true. Ya got a lot of time left."

Alan turned to Eric, taking a deep breath. "Eric, I don't want you to save me."

"Why?"

"Because it's so much trouble for just me. We both know this is inevitable."

"No. No, Alan-"

"Please." He took both Eric's hands. "Just like I asked of you with the souls. Will you promise to not try and save me anymore?"  
Eric stared at the younger reaper for so long until finally he gave in. "Y-Yes. I promise."

Alan smiled. "Thank you."

Eric couldn't help but return Alan's smile. "Gonna miss ya."

"I'll miss you too, but I'm not dead yet. Let's just, go about like normal, alright?"

"Alright." He pulled Alan into a hug. "Just, you gotta promise me somethin'."

"What?"

"Promise me, ya won't do anythin' to speed up the process."

Alan rolled his eyes but still smiled. "I'll try not to."

"Good."

Alan patted Eric's back before pulling away and standing, brushing off his suite. "Well. There's no point in being here anymore."

"Nope. Too depressin' fer me anyway."

Alan led the way out, not knowing how Eric cursed the fact that he had made another promise. He wanted Alan to live forever. He didn't want to watch him die. Perhaps, just once, he could break a promise. "Alan, Eric." Eliza greeted. "Eric!" she took his shoulders. "You have to lay low here."

"Why?" Eliza explained what Mister Macoy had ordered. "Really? 'E said 'e could cure Al?"

"Yes."

"Fuck." He cursed. "What the hell are we gonna do now?"

Alan bit his lip. "Maybe we can get the Record back to Mister Macoy and show him Eric didn't open it."

"Yes. Yes, I'm sure that'd work. Now where's the Record and Mister Spears?"

Eric rubbed his shoulder at the mention of William. "Ah, I kinda left 'im and the Record with demons."

"What?!" both of them stared at Eric. "What the bloody hell were you thinking?!"

Eric put up his hands in defense. "I wasn't gonna fight those things! Bloody things were big."

"Show us where."

So Eric led them to the area where he and William landed at but sure enough, no William, demon or Record. "He's gone."

"Oh no. This isn't good at all." She bit her lip. "If demons have the Record, they'll be trying to resurrect the Creature."

"They don't have the third artifact, do they?" Alan asked.

"They shouldn't, but we have no way of telling."

Eric rubbed the back of his neck. "I shoulda helped him, right?"

"Yes!" the other two scolded.

"Sorry! I didn't wanna fight those demons. Big things. Four arms too with large claws."

"…four arms? Large claws? Oooh." She covered her face. "Those were Demon Scouts. Bigger, stronger and tougher than normal demons. They're only set out to do a Demon Lords bidding." She sighed. "We have to get the Record back and find William."

"I'm here."

Eliza turned around, swiftly hugging William tight. "Thank scythe."

William blinked, looking down at the woman in his arms. "…you weren't that concerned for my safety were you?"

"Yes! Demon scouts were here."

He pushed her from him. "I'd appreciate you staying out of my personal space."

"…right, ah…sorry." She bowed her head, a light blush rising to her cheeks. "So, ah, where's the Record?"

"I'm not sure. I was knocked out before I could fight the Scouts."

"You wouldn't win." She said. "You'd need four other reapers to beat just one.

"I could have tried to protect the record. Now that they have it, I'm sure nothing good will come from it."

"But they don't have the third artifact." Alan said. "At least, they shouldn't, right?"

"They shouldn't, no."

"Mm, I must say. Watching reapers fret is something to see."

The new voice caught their attention. Alan was finally able to meet the demon he heard so much about as Eric sent a cold glare to the creature, but made no sign of ever seeing the demon before. "Sebastian." William said, relieved the demon held the Record.

"You're Sebastian then?" Alan asked. "You're the demon I saw the day I had my attack." This demon caused Alan an attack? Eric hated him even more now.

"Yes. I apologize for doing such a thing."

"You saw a demon and didn't say anything?" William asked.

"I…I thought I was seeing things from lack of focus. I apologizes sir."

"It's over with now. Anyway, the Record, Michealis, hand it here."

"I believe you went through all this trouble to get it to me, didn't you?"

"That may be true, but I have other matters on my hand that involve the Council-"

"How will you explain your mark?"

"I will stand beside him." Eliza said. "I know the truth."

"Would they believe you when you helped steal the Record?"

"How did you-Grell let you back into the realm, didn't he?"

Sebastian smiled. "He did and I overheard your plan to steal the record. From the looks of things, it didn't go too well, did it?"

"Not as planned, no."

"Mm, well, now that I have the Record I will free myself."

"Free me first!" William demanded.

"I will lift my curse first, before I go to you."

"Our deal was I give you the Record. I have done so. Now release me!"

"Children, children. Why do you fight?" the same demon from earlier that had knocked William out had returned, his four arms folded behind his back. "You have served well Michealis. We will free you of that contract." The demon extended an arm, Sebastian placing the Record in its claws.

William glared at Sebastian. "You betrayed me?"

"No. I have only focused on a deal with my own kind first." He turned to the Scout. "Now free me of my master." The Scout turned, ignoring Sebastian. "Where are you going?!"

"Our deal means nothing as we do not make deals with lesser demons that contract reapers."

Before William or Sebastian could attack, the Scout disappeared. William's eye twitched as he slowly turned to Sebastian, his eyes seeming to match Sebastian's. "…I'm…I'm not f-free…?"

"You were cheated as was I. Isn't that punishment enough?"

"No! I'm contract to you for…for…for eternity!" summoning his scythe, he attacked the demon.

Eliza sighed. "Things just got more complicated."

Alan shook his head. "Much more…Miss?"

"Yes?"

"You don't, like Mister Spears do you? As in, the way Grell does?"

"Love him?"

"Yes."

"I told ya Al. They got somethin' for each other." He shrugged. "Maybe if Spears got into a relationship, that stick would be pulled outta his ass and we can get less paperwork."

Eliza blinked. "Our realms could be destroyed! This is not the best time to discuss such a thing!"

Shrugging again, Eric leapt forward, stopping the two beings from their fight. "Now kids. Let's try ta play nice, okay? Yer gonna poke someone's eye out with these sharp toys."

"I'll poke your eye out Slingby." William sneered. "I need to let off some steam. 'Playing' with the demon does that."

"But it doesn't help get the Record back, does it?"

"…no."

"Then come along Spears. Let's get ya some tea, a nice bed and tomorrow, we can go full bore." He put his arm around William's shoulders, leading him from Sebastian.

"…I hate demons." He muttered.

"We all do Spears. We all do."

* * *

William sighed, staring at the cup of tea in his hand. He had to ask the doctor in the infirmary for bandages and wrap his burned hand himself, having to use a lie to get out of the doctor doing it himself. He moved to look at his hand before sipping from his tea. Why did life seem to hate him?

His eyes moved to the door hearing light tapping followed by, "Mister Spears, may I come in?"

"Eliza." He breathed; worried Grell had come to see him to make him 'feel better'. "You may enter."

The door was quietly pushed open, Eliza entering. "Evening Mister Spears." She said, closing the door behind her.

"Miss Costa. Is something the matter?"

"No, I just wanted to apologize for stepping past your personal boundaries and check up on your hand."

William looked back at his hand. "It's fine. A bit sore still, but due to make a full recovery. As for my personal boundaries, it's alright. I…I've just never had such affection that was genuine despite what Sutcliffe says. I just can't fathom someone caring for me."

"I'm sure all of them do then just hate admitting it, like you hate admitting that you care for all of them."

"I suppose." He shook his head. "I've never been good with emotions."

"I can see why. You always have a frown. Even the Council smiles sometimes, but you…you never smile or laugh…except when you're a Hare."

"…pardon?"

She smiled. "Never mind." She moved to the bed. "May I sit?"

"…alright." She sat beside him, smoothing out her skirt. "They're not very convenient, are they?"

"What isn't?"

"Skirts."

"Oh, no. They prevent from doing quite a bit especially with perverts nearby."

"Slingby then?"

She laughed softly. "I suppose. He's been a bit of an odd one."

"They all are in my opinion." He sipped his tea. "Though he does make the best use of the cups in the office." He said staring at the teacup.

"He's the star tea maker?"

"He is, I suppose." He looked over to her. "Ah, care for a sip?"

"You're not worried about cooties?"

"Pardon?"

"I'm sorry. I'm tired. I'm more childish when I'm tired, but I will take the offer." He handed her the cup. "I'm sorry if there's a lipstick marking."

"I'll just drink from the others side, but cooties?"

She nearly choked before swallowing. "Oh scythe. You saying that is so strange." She said retuning the cup to him.

"Why?"

"It's such a childish word. Usually your vocabulary is serious and big."

"I've never had to use such words." He sipped again, forgetting about the marking. "Besides, we're Reapers. It's not like we have to worry about diseases and sickness." He looked to her. "We are dead."

"…um…" she slipped out a cloth from her breast pocket. "Pink is not your color." She said, leaning forward to wipe the lipstick off then jerking back. "I'm sorry. That was probably invading your comfort zone again."

"No, it's alright. I must learn to get used to such things."

"Alright." She leaned in again, wiping the lipstick from his lips.

"Pink does look good on you though." He muttered.

Her cheeks turned the very color. "Ah, well, thank you." She pulled back, pocketing the cloth again. She eyed William then quickly darted in giving him a peck before pulling back and standing. "I'm sorry."

"…was that…a kiss?"

"N-No."

He was at a loss for words for a moment, thinking about the move he felt like he should make. Thinking quick, he made up his mind. "You're right, it wasn't." he set his cup down before standing, turning her around. "A kiss is quite longer and more passionate."

"You would know?"

"I read."

She smiled. "Ever, kissed?"

"Until now, no."

"Great, neither have I." she leaned forward. "Maybe, we could make this both our first?"

"Perhaps." He leant down, tilting his head slightly.

They leaned closer, bumping noses a few times before finally meeting in a sweet, caring, kiss. When they pulled apart, both their faces had color. "…you have pink on again."

"As do you." He cleared his throat. "Now, ah, is that it? Do we leave it at this?"

"Do you want too?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure. I've never been romantically involved before."

"I've only had one other lover before. I'd be willing to help you along." She took his hand, bringing it up to nuzzle it against her cheek. "If you'd like me too."

He sighed, cupping her cheek, stroking his thumb over the skin. "I…I'd like that, Eliza."

"I'd like that just as much, William."

She pulled him down for another kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

_The searing pain of his flesh falling from the bone, his eyes straining, the heat to much for his body to handle, his screams lost in the song of the others calling for loved ones who were not fortunate to make it out alive, though no one called for him. No one cared if he burned away to ash, no one notice his presence missing from the streets. As others had someone to cry for, he had no one but death itself._

* * *

Eric found himself staring at the ceiling of his bedroom, the cold eyes from his nightmare nowhere to be found. For that he was thankful, but no matter what, on this day, he always had the same nightmare of death. He was strong willed and tough, but his death was something that broke him down, though he refused to show tears with Alan lying beside him. The brunette often slept with him if he was too drained to make it to his own office. He didn't flail around or hog the bed so Eric didn't mind.

Groaning, he turned over to face Alan, eyes trailing to the scar on his temple normally covered by his hair. It was the size of a bullet which he could only guess was the cause of said scar. He'd only seen it once or twice, but never really bothered to ask Alan about it. "Al." Frowning, Alan pulled the blanket higher, nearly over his head, too lost in the warmth to bother looking at Eric. "C'mon. Wakey wakey. Dun make me get a bucket of water.

"What?" Alan asked from under the blankets.

"What time is it?"

"…you woke me…to ask me the time?"

"Yer pocket watch is right there." He gestured to the watch on the nightstand on Alan's side.

Alan threw the blanket off as he grabbed his pocket watch, clicking it open. "Well, I suppose I shouldn't be too mad. It's time for work anyway." He set his watch down to stretch.

"Right, off to…wait. I was told ta lay low. Do I still work?"

Alan paused to think. "…I don't know. We'll ask Mister Spears about it."

Eric frowned, scratching the side of his blonde head. "Maybe…maybe it'd be easy ta just turn meself into the Council."

Alan spun around. "What? Why?"

"Well, it'd save a lot of problems. Shouldn't be that bad, right? Prove to 'im 'm innocent if the demons do open the Record."

Alan bit his lip, thinking about Eric's suggestion. "M-Maybe, but let's not try it yet. We'll talk to Mister Spears and Miss Costa first before doing anything, alright?"

"Alright."

Thus they dressed and headed to the heart of the Library, searching for the two higher beings. Eventually they found William giving a scolding stare to Ronald who now had his freshly repaired scythe beside him, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "-and the demon just came outta nowhere sir. Didn't have time ta do much but block. Heh, at least it was the scythe instead of me, right?"

William's glare didn't leave. "Knox. You do realize it should be _impossible_ for a demon to do _that_ much damage to our scythes. A nick here or there, alright, I'll believe it, but to mangle the scythe to the point of unrecognition is unheard of."

"But it's true! I swear ta ya."

"Then what sort of demon was it? A Scout? A Contract? A Crawler even?"

"Crawler?"

"A demon that's almost akin to a skeleton. Often steals souls to return to higher powers so they do not need to leave their realm."

"Oh. Well, nope. Wasn't a Crawler."

"Then it was…?"

"A normal demon. Nothin' weird or notable 'bout it."

"Then once again. Physically impossible."

"How bad was Ronald's scythe?" Alan interjected. He never thought it was too bad. He just assumed it was jammed again. Ronald turned his sheepish look to Alan, passing him the photo the Death Scythe department took of his scythe for it was a first for a scythe to be so damaged. "…R…Ron…what the hell did you do?"

"Demon! I keep sayin' it. Demon!"

"But a normal demon does not have the power to destroy a scythe."

Eric shook his head. "Well, apparently demons can block their sense. Maybe that thing ya told us that the demons have can do that?"

"Allow demons to destroy death scythes? No. It can't do that." William sighed then upon seeing a face he didn't want to so soon, took Eric's shoulder and shoved him into a random office beside him just in time for Macoy to join them. "Sir." William bowed.

"Did I see Mister Slingby?" he asked seeing a blonde quickly disappear.

"No sir."

"Hm." He eyed William a moment before continuing with his visit. "Have they informed you of the trouble they are in?"

William sent mock glares to the younger reapers. "They have, yes. I've been making sure they do not stop in their search."

"Good. The man that stole the Record will pay for his crime."

"What about Eric?" Alan asked. "I mean, if he never opened the Record, would he be pulled from any sort of punishment?"

"No. He showed signs of betrayal by going after it. We cannot trust someone like that."

Alan swallowed, hands clenching tightly to one another behind his back. "I see. That's understandable."

"I'm glad you think so."

"Is there another reason for your visit?" William asked.

"There is. I wish to speak with you Mister Spears. So please walk with me."

William felt a sense of doom come over him as he followed Macoy to his office where they were free to talk alone. "Have I done something to displease you?" he asked after closing the door.

"Perhaps. How was it they knew of the Record? Only you and Costa know of its existence. There is no information about it here."

William hated this. He was never a good lair, never having to do it before, but he needed too for no other reason than to save his position and life. "I'm not sure sir. They haven't said anything about how they knew."

"Do you believe Miss Costa betrayed us?"

"No."

"Are you certain? She has been here longer than others and would know the defenses of the Record."

"I highly doubt Miss Costa said anything about the Record."

"Then why was she with them when we caught them?"

"She might have been blackmailed."

"What secrets does she hide? She's not infatuated with a demon, is she?"

"No sir."

Macoy moved to William's desk, looking through a few of the papers on it. "I see you're working hard."

"Always sir." William watched Macoy pull open drawers of his desk searching for what he could only guess was the Record that was no longer in his hands. "Sir?"

"You don't have it."

"Of course not sir."

"Good. You weren't involved in the theft then? You aren't covering for them?"

"No."

"Then my visit here is done, however I want a report on all of them, even Miss Costa, by the end of this week, alright?"

"I understand, but may I ask why, sir?"

"I want to know how each of them acted prior to the theft. If you recall any odd behavior write it in your report."

He bowed. "Yes sir."

"Good. Then I'll leave you too it." With that, Macoy left the office and William who nearly broke out into a cold sweat at the tension he felt during the visit. Not only was he verbally lying, he had to write lies as well now? Things were taking even more a turn for the worse.

He wiped his eyes under his glasses. Being calm most days, today he just wanted to punch something, hurt someone, and throw all his problems onto someone else. "Well, I failed in my small quest."

He turned his attention from nothing to his newly formed lover who entered the office. "Quest?"

"I was trying to find a demon to take me to hell."

"Without back up? Are you crazy?"

She closed the door before approaching William, leaning against him. "Apparently, but nonetheless, I found no…conversational demons."

William slowly lifted his hand to place on her back. "I'm partly glad."

"I'm not. We need that Record."

"I know and speaking of the Record, Macoy came by."

"Oh no." she looked up into his eyes. "What happened?"

So William explained his visit as well as getting out his frustration. It felt nice to let everything off his chest. "Now, I've got to write down any suspicious behavior which there isn't any of!" he took a deep breath. "Miss, what do I do?"

"Lie."

"I can't lie. I hate lying."

She leaned up, brushing her knuckles down his cheek. "William, you're going to have too. If Mister Macoy finds out about you being involved things are going to get worse. The entire realm will be surrounded by Council Reapers."

"But that will cause the rest of you more trouble which I don't want."

"Once we have the Record back, things will get better."

"I hope so."

Eliza gave him a small smile. "You're tense."

"Of course I am. Things have just gotten out of hand lately."

She rubbed his shoulder. "What helps your stress?"

"Walks."

"Walks?"

"After everyone's clocked out for the day, I take a break for a walk in London. The air and freedom helps eases me."

"Then why not take a walk now? I'll watch everything while you're gone."

"You'd do that?"

"Of course. Lovers help each other, yes?"

"Ah, yes…they…they do."

She kissed his cheek. "Go. I'll be-" She was interrupted by the loud pounding on the office door.

William gently pushed her to the side so he could answer it. What he found was an out of breath reaper, mouth opening and closing trying to form words. "What's wrong?"

"D-Demon…major…" he took a deep breath. "Major demonic activity in the center of London sir."

William tensed, Eliza having the same reaction. "Oh no…" he shoved the reaper out of the way, Eliza following him as they ran to the heart of the Library, running to the table with the others. "We have a problem." William declared slamming his hands on the table. "A large problem."

Alan jumped at the sudden noise. "Sir? What's wrong?"

"The Records been opened." Eliza said.

"What?!" all asked in unison. "Opened? Who the bloody fuck opened it?" Eric asked.

"The demon that took it. He probably couldn't resist its temptation."

"Now we have to go to London now and stop the Creature from escaping." William summoned his scythe.

"How?"

"We close the Record."

Grell blew hair from his face, standing from his spot. "Well we are death right? Then let's close this Record."

Eric scoffed. "Sounds easy enough."

"It won't be Slingby. Now all of you summon your scythes and follow us."

"What of me sir?" Thea asked from Ronald's side.

William flicked his eyes over all his reapers, thinking of a good scythe replacement for her. "Take mine." Eliza said handing her, hers.

"What about you?" Thea asked, taking the scythe anyway.

"I've got an extra." She summoned a near exact replica of her scythe.

"Alright."

"Do you know how to use it?"

Thea stood, swinging it around. "I've seen a few use scythes like this." She smiled. "I've got it under control."

"Then we must hurry!" William demanded.

They followed William through the portal to London, all of them seizing up seeing the destruction the Record was causing. Once stepping foot in London, strong winds whipped around them, a large, black swirling portal stood in the center of London, the Red Record at its base, Cinematic Records tearing mortals that were near in half, taking in their memories. "S-Sir…" Ronald swallowed, grabbing Thea and holding her close. "What is that?"

William was almost at a loss for words. "The Creature." A familiar voice answered. Sebastian stood beside William, hands folded behind his back. "The black Cinematic Records are the creature searching for the three artifacts to make him whole again."

"Why's it takin' memories?"

"Because it helps strengthen it." William answered. "The more memories it takes in the more power and the more power it has, the harder it will be to close the book. We cannot allow the Creature to escape and why are you here?"

"I felt it. The power radiating." He flicked his wrist, catching the knives between his fingers. "I'm willing to help close the Record, if that's alright with you."

William hid his scowl. "The more the merrier."

"Good."

"Now close that book."

They charged, Eric meaning to follow when he was tugged back. He turned around, facing Alan with tears glistening in his eyes. "Al?"

"Eric…no. No, don't go near that thing."

"Why not?"

"It's…it'll kill."

"No one's gonna die."

Alan shook his head. "No. That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"It'll kill your will."

"…what?"

Alan wiped his eyes, trying to make sense of his words. "It'll tear down your defenses, make you vulnerable. Try to take you, kill your will."

Eric rolled his eyes. "Come on Al. We gotta help the others."

Though Alan tried again, Eric leapt into battle. Alan knew something was going to happen, he could feel it. He placed a hand over his heart, worrying over a different reason…no! He wasn't going to let his sickness or fear win over him. He summoned his scythe and followed their lead.

* * *

The fight was going less than well. The Record was proving to be nearly too much especially when they lost three of their eight fighters. First, a Record wrapped tightly around Grell's waist. Easily picking him up and slamming him repeatedly into a building until William cut the record, making sure Grell was safe before rejoining. Then Ronald was caught around his throat, being pulled up high enough that the impact into the ground caused his vision to double, the wound he received on his head before opening again. Thea was the one to see this and cut the Record with her scythe before pulling Ronald back and staying with him, worry setting over her lover again.

And William scowled seeing this. The ones that remained flipped back from battle, wincing at their own wounds that stung. "Bloody hell."

Eric rubbed his hand from the cut. "I take back what I said. This is not gonna be easy."

"For once, I agree with a reaper." Sebastian said. "What now Spears?"

William trained his eyes on the Record in the center watching more and more Cinematic Records spring up from its pages. "Hurry."

Alan looked over his shoulder and Grell, Thea and Ronald, a lump growing at the blood he could see flowing from Ronald's head again; staining the handkerchief Thea had placed to the wound. "Hurry would be good."

Eric cracked his neck before being the first to enter the fight again. He cut records, getting so close to the book, just a bit more when he suddenly felt a pain around his leg. Cursing, he brought his scythe down only to have his arms caught by more records. He struggled, trying to use his scythe before it was yanked from his grasp.

Struggling harder, he couldn't prevent his scream when the records burned straight through to the skin. His eyesight whited out as burning pain traveled through his nerves, tears he never showed in public fell as his death was brought back in full memory. The shop he was meant to try and make a living from, the many customers ignoring his presence, the few that would rob him blind, the lantern that someone brought, the crazed eyes of the man, the smash of glass and heat of fire, the flames eating up the wooden floors, walls, the fabrics of the drapes, his clothes, his skin almost melting away, his cries covered by others. "Eric!" reality came back to him as he hit the ground, gasping as he met Alan's eyes, for once concern switched between them. "Eric, are you alright?" he looked him over, frowning at the burns he saw.

"A-Al…an?"

"Yes, I'm here."

"Ya he-heard me?"

"Of course I did." He hugged Eric. "I'm glad you're alright."

"…the Record?"

"I brought you from its grasp." He swallowed, moving back to wipe his eyes. "The others are still fighting."

Eric blinked, noticing the few tears and cuts in Alan's suit and skin had grown. "We should-"

"No. You're staying here. Your mind is too weak right now. It'll be easy for them to take you again."

"…that…what ya…meant 'bout killin'?"

Alan nodded. "Yes. You should have listened to me." He scolded lightly before turning back to watch the last three continue to fight.

They were holding up well, but didn't seem to be getting any close to the Red Record. "Damn it." William cursed, holding his hand over the bleeding cut in his arm.

"This thing is too strong." Sebastian said he and Eliza beside him.

"I see that."

"What do we do?" Eliza looked over to him.

"…I'm not sure." He adjusted his grip on his scythe. "Sebastian?"

"I'm at a loss as well."

"We have to close it."

Eliza frowned. "We have to go at it once more."

"I know we do."

"Are we ready?"

"Yes." The two male immortals answered in unison. With that, they ran in again, going straight for the center, dodging and cutting any record that came close to them.

Just as they reached it, William saw out of the corner of his eye Eliza be struck hard and sent flying back, smacking the back of her head on the ground, knocking her unconscious. He was thankful she fell near Alan and Eric as Alan brought her back where they were. He focused back on running forth, jumping forward and sliding to touch the Record, Sebastian's hand overlapping his.

In surprise, William found that when Cinematic Records came down to kill him, Sebastian had blocked them with his knives, waiting for William to close the record, even though the demons arms shook with the force.

He grabbed the cover of the Record and with all the strength he could muster, tried to force it closed, until a new set of Records came out, a set made of red, throwing William and Sebastian back before they wrapped tightly around the immortal beings, forcing what life they did have out of them until the Cinematic Records were forced to let them go and like the others, fell unconscious.

* * *

Waking up with a splitting headache was to be expected. His temples throbbed, his eyesight blurry. His entire body ached, now that he was becoming more aware, especially his chest. "H-Hello?" he winced at the sound of his own voice.

"William." He blinked feeling someone embrace him. "William, thank scythe you're alright. You've been out for so long."

"…pardon?" the figure pulled back and slipped his glasses on, Eliza coming into focus. "Eliza? What happened?"

"How do you feel?"

"Ah, alright. Now what happened?"

"Do you need anything?"

"Costa! Please, what happened?"

Eliza sat on the edge of his hospital bed, taking his hand into hers. "Well, the Records not in demonic hands anymore."

"We have it?"

"No."

William cocked an eyebrow. "Where is it then?"

"Taken to Heaven."

William's eyes flicked from Eliza to the others he hadn't seen until now. "Heaven?"

Alan nodded. "Angels came to help. With the Record being out in the open, demon lords and high angels came to retrieve it and it was the angels that were able to overpower the Record, however they took the Record with them up so we have a bigger challenge now."

William felt his headache increasing. "Lovely."

Eliza leaned down to kiss his cheek. "It's alright. We'll get it."

Eric smirked, arms crossed. "You two together?"

William gave a curt nod. "Yes."

He nudged Alan's shoulder. "Told ya they'd get together."

"A point for you then." He muttered before rounding the bed to stand on the opposite side of Eliza. "Are you sure you're feeling well sir?"

"Yes. I'm fine Humphries. Sore, but nothing life threatening." He scanned the group. "Michealis?"

"Had to report back to his master." Thea said. "He woke up a few hours before you did."

"Ah." He cracked his neck, scanning the tears still in their suits. "Is everyone else alright?"

"Fine." Ronald said. "Just knocked on me noggin again." He tapped his skull.

"Good thing there's nothin' ta damage." Eric smirked.

"Get stuffed." The blonde retorted then turned to Thea. "I know asked before, but, you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She smiled.

"Good."

"I'm glad you're alright."

"Can't keep Knoxy down!" he gave her his cheeky grin.

"Well, what do we do now?" Grell asked.

"…we…we wait for Mister Spears to think of something." Alan said.

William pushed up his glasses. "For now, let me rest. I'm sure I'll have thought of something by morn."

"Easy ta do…still woulda liked ta know where that portal went."

"Probably somewhere bad." Thea said.

"Probably. Anyway, let's get to restin'. Me backs killin' me."

Agreeing and disbanding, Alan followed Eric back to his office. "What happened to you?"

Eric glanced over his shoulder. "Huh?"

"What happened to you when you were being held? I've never seen you show that sort of emotion before and I know it wasn't from the burns."

"…just…" he shrugged, stepping into his office.

"Eric." Alan took his hand. "You can tell me anything. You know there's no need to act tough in front of me."

Eric rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "If I do Al, I'm probably gonna start cryin' again and I dun want ya to see that."

"I have seen you cry Eric. I've seen you cry over me." He smiled a little. "I promise I won't laugh."

Eric gave a solemn smile of his own. "Bout me death."

Alan blinked. "Oh…ah…I'm sorry." He dropped his head. "I didn't think it was so serious." He looked up again. "You can tell me about it, if you want."

Eric sighed, falling heavily onto his couch. "…I know it shouldn't be so touchy fer me since it happened fuckin' ages ago, but it's just…still raw, I guess. When I was alive, I wasn't like this at all. I was…well, kinda like you were in the academy. Shy, quiet, not outgoin'. Grew up in the kinda household if ya said somethin' wrong ya were beat fer it so I learned ta keep me trap shut and ya can probably tell by the way I speak, I wasn't taught too good."

"You do use slang quite a bit." Alan agreed sitting beside him.

"Well, raised poor and couldn't afford too good of schooling. Anyway, when I was older, I left me home and worked at a shop. Just a general goods store, nothin' fancy. Wanted to save up me money and travel a bit. See other parts of Europe, but apparently fate didn't like my future plans. One day a man came in, strange guy, can't really remember what 'e looked like, but I do remember his weird, cold eyes. He had a lantern wif 'im and, ah, used it ta burn the shop. I remember how fast the fire spread, how I was one of the first to go up, others followin', but it hurt. Just feelin' the fire lick at yer skin." He shivered. "But, yeah. 's how I died."

Alan frowned, holing Eric's hand. "I'm sorry."

Eric took a deep breath. "Yeah. 's fine. The past, yeah?"

"Yes but a painful one."

He leaned over to hug the young man. "Thanks fer not laughin'."

"Eric." He rubbed the blonde man's back. "We're friends, right?"

"Aye."

"Then you shouldn't be afraid to tell me anything. I won't laugh."

Eric smirked. "I know. Like I said, yer me only true good friend and I'd die fer ya without a second thought."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve  
**

"Look at all of this destruction." Thea said.

She and Eliza stood on a roof overlooking the bodies and ruble the Record had created. "It's amazing this is small compared to what the Creature will do if he's ever set free." Eliza looked up into the sky. "Now it's up there. Even further from our grasp."

"Is there any way we could get up there?"

"Perhaps, but I'll need Mister Macoy's permission, even so we'll need two to go. I suggest you and Alan."

"Why us?"

"Well, as far as I'm concerned, the two of you are far more innocent, I suppose. They'd be more willing to allow you two in."

"Wouldn't harder and tougher reapers be better…not that I'm trying to offended Alan, but he's a bit…I don't know. I mean, I know he can fight, but…"

Eliza nodded. "I understand, but I would trust Alan with my life. More so then I'd trust say…Eric or Grell."

"I suppose you're right." She watched the bodies be loaded into a cart. "Would you trust Ronald with your life?"

"Hard to say but I haven't known Ronald enough to judge that."

"True. I mean, you're in Eric's, Grell's and Mister Spears's age group."

"That I am."

"Do you think Ronald will ever, you know, leave me?"

Eliza cocked her eyebrow and turned her head to the younger woman. "What gave you that idea?"

"Well, Mister Spears said he'd had a lot of other woman hooked around his arm."

"William's told me of Ronald's flirting, yes but I'm sure that won't happen. Has he done anything to make you think elsewise?"

"No, it's just that's been gnawing in the back of my mind."

"I'd suggest asking someone who knows him more. Perhaps Eric or Grell."

"I might ask Alan. He's younger than those two but he's older than me and Ronald so he should know Ronald more."

"Alan would, but let me ask you your question. Would you trust Ronald with your life?"

"Yes as I'd hope he'd trust me with his…he said he loved me."

Eliza smile, leaning back. "And you're worried he'll leave you?"

"He's my first romance in…in…well, my first, actually."

"That's sweet." She offered a comforting smile to the younger woman. "I'm sure you two will last quite a long time."

"I hope so. Well, it's late. I'm going to head to bed."

"Alright. Goodnight."

"Night Miss Costa."

Eliza didn't need to watch her leave, her eyes glued to the bodies being taken away, the Undertaker on sight as well, helping load the bodies for burial. "We should never have gone after it."

She tore her eyes from the scene to greet William. "We did it to free you."

"In the end we did nothing of the sort." He looked at his hand, gloves gone, the bandaged having been unwrapped, his contract mark bare to the world. "This thing caused so much hell and now we're on the verge of the world ending. If Michealis would have listened to reason, this would not have happened."

She took his marked hand, holding it between hers. "I suppose even the most infamous of demon butlers have their moments of defiance."

"But I am not his master."

"As he said. He was cheated just as you were."

"Tch. He has nothing to complain about."

"William." She cupped his cheek, getting his head to turn so they locked eyes. "Like I said before. Things will get better. Once I talk to Macoy about going above, we'll have the Record in our hands and things will be fixed."

"Not my contract."

"We'll fix that as well." She leaned up, giving his lips a soft peck. "Consider that a promise. I won't abandon you. I'll be sure to stick by your side." She stroked her knuckles down his cheek. "Do you trust me?"

"With my life."

"Then trust me when I say we'll fix everything."

William took her hands. "I do. It's just…everything is weighing on my shoulders. I don't want any of this to affect anything."

"What do you mean?"

"Our realm, the way it's run, the rules we have. I want nothing to be touched by this fiasco."

"I'm sure nothing will."

"You're quite sure of everything, aren't you?"

She smiled. "Yes I am."

"I wish I had that ability."

"You do. Your problem is just your mind runs to much. You need to calm down and relax."

"Impossible for me." He returned his eyes to the death below. "They have quite a cleanup down there."

Eliza followed his eyes to the mortals once more. "Yes. A shame the Record devoured all the souls." She rubbed her hand over his back. "Well, come. There's no use in watching."

"Alright Miss."

They returned to realm, a nights rest going to do them good but for Thea, she needed to speak with someone before she could turn in for the night.

She found Ronald sitting on his bed inspecting his scythe for any damage. "Evening."

Ronald smiled at her. "Evenin' Thea."

"What are you doing?"

"Making sure the records didn't do anythin' major to my scythe. Lord knows if I have to pay for it again."

"Yeah."

Ronald's smile fell. "Somethin' wrong?"

"A little."

"What?"

"It's about…you."

"Me? Oh boy, I think I know where this is headed." He pat the spot beside him. "Sit." She took the offering, clasping her hands together. "Is it that bad?"

"Well, when we went on our first date, Mister Spears told me to be careful because you had others hang off your arm and that's been in the back of my mind since. I…I just wanted to know if this relationship was serious."

Ronald rubbed her back. "'Course it is! I know I threw myself into the dating ring more than once, but I feel completely different about you."

"You do?"

"Yeah! In fact…" he swallowed, taking her into his arms. "I think I…love…you."

Her cheeks flared red never having someone not of family say such things to her. "Do you mean that?"

"Yep. Never said it before and never felt it before, but I know the feelin's I have for you are real."

"…really?"

"Yep."

"…this is serious?"

"Dead." He laughed, his cheeks a little red. "That what got your mind in a knot?"

"Yes."

"Ah, don't worry love. I want you around for a long time…you want me to stick around, right?"

"Yes."

"Then there's nothin' to worry about."

"Good." She laughed, laying against him, eyes falling closed.

"Tired?"

"Yes. It's been a long day."

"…yeah, so, um, you wanna stay here tonight?"

Thea craned her neck back to look at him with a smile. "If you don't hog the bed."

"Nah. I'm good at sleepin' on my own side."

"Then why not and…I love you too."

* * *

With the night still young and Alan unaware of where he was going, he started his search to find a way into Heaven either by finding an angel or finding the way up. Even then, it'd be difficult to convince them that he didn't mean harm.

The first place he went to was a church, a common place for angels to be found if they appeared in the mortal realm. He stepped inside, walking to the Altar in the very front of the church, keeping his senses open. "You punish those with sin, huh?" he asked. "Well, I bet if I wasn't dead already, I'd be goin' ta hell for all the sins I committed. Killing, theft and there are gonna be others." He looked up. "But I'm not sorry for any of 'em."

"You'd make a perfect demon."

Eric turned around, arms crossing seeing such a creature in this place, the Demon Scout that had taken the Record from Sebastian. "Shouldn't ya be burnin'?"

"I was made to withstand such holy environments."

"Oooh. Am I supposed ta be impressed?"

The demon smirked, its four arms folded behind its back. "You mock someone that can help you."

Eric rolled his eyes. "I ain't makin' a deal with a demon. 've already seen it backfire on the boss man." He turned back to the altar. "Besides, what could ya offer me?"

"The return of immortal life."

Eric laughed. "Return of immortal life? The hell you goin' on about? 'm already immortal."

"I was speaking of your little friend. Alan Humphries, was it?"

Scowling, Eric spun around, scythe at the ready. "Alan ain't part of any deal."

The demons smirk unsettled the reaper more so then he would care to admit, but the moment he blinked, he found the demon gone. In fact, he wasn't in the church anymore, his scythe wasn't by his side and his uniform had been replaced by a fully black, mourning suit. "The hell?"

"Eric!" Grell fell into him, sobbing. "It's too soon."

"What?"

"What do you mean what?!" the red head shouted at him. "He's gone!"

"…gone?" he didn't need to ask who. "What do you mean gone? He was sleepin' when I left."

"You left and let him die!"

"Grell, calm down." William appeared, soothing the red head. "It was not Eric's fault that Alan passed."

"Why did he leave our darling alone? If he was there, he could have helped ease his pain."

William pulled Grell into a soothing hug, letting the red head cry into his shoulder as he spoke to Eric. "You should say your final goodbye before Undertaker lowers the coffin."

Eric turned around, watching the scenery come to life before him, from the dead trees and grass, to the thick fog and grey-blue scale of colors. A gentle breeze began to brush him while he passed graves that appeared as he approached the others surrounding an open grave and coffin. All of them were dressed completely in black, not even white to be found upon their clothing. Ronald was comforting Thea while Eliza stood by Undertaker, their heads bowed in respect.

Once he was there, tears instantly burst from his eyes seeing his best friend in the coffin. His hands were folded together over his chest, his glasses removed from his closed eyes. The bolo tie removed, his reaping uniform hiding the marks of the thorns under his skin that entwined over his heart. "A-Al…an?" he swallowed reaching in to place his hand over Alan's folded ones. "Al? Hey, c'mon. Ya…ya aren't dead. Ya aren't. I just left ya fer a night. Yer fine. I know ya are."

"Eric." He turned to Eliza only to have her place Alan's tie and glasses in his hands. "We thought it best you'd be the one to place them on his memorial in the Library."

"No…no!" he dropped the items to grip Alan's shoulders and shake them. "Wake up! Yer not dead! Yer not!" his tears fell onto Alan's cheeks. "Alan, please!"

"This is what you want then? Mister Humphries to die when I am clearing giving you a chance to save him?"

Eric found himself fall onto his hands when the coffin and Alan disappeared. Now he was kneeling at the foot of Alan's covered grave, Alan's name full engraved into the headstone. "No…i…I want to save 'im."

"Then shall we make a deal, Mister Slingby? Fetch me the Red Record once more and I'll keep Alan alive."

"But the Council ass said 'e remove the thorns if the Record was brought back to him."

"Do you believe the Council? What have they done to help Alan elsewise? If they wanted, they could have saved Alan years ago but they didn't. Only when it's convenient for them, does he decide that Alan can be saved."

Eric bowed his head. "Ya got a point."

"Then? Retrieve me the Record and I can assure you Alan will remain immortal."

"…what if I don't?"

"You lose your Alan and gain a visit from me."

"Fine." He gathered his strength then stood, turning to the demon. "I'll put me faith in a bloody demon."

"I'm glad." He reached out to shake Eric's hand.

Eric took the demons hand to shake it but something felt wrong. Off even. When he went to retract his hand, the demon didn't let it go, instead, the demon yanked him forward, its claws digging into his palm, a sickly sweet smile spread on the demons lips. "The hell? Get off me!" he demanded. Even with reaper strength he wasn't able to get the demon to let him go until pain burst through all his limbs, his vision turning white, a silent scream falling form his mouth. His eyes rolled back in his head before he fell back and unconscious, the demon gone from the site so when Eric woke up, he found himself alone and feeling not like himself. "Fuckin' demon." He muttered sitting up while holding his head.

He returned to the realm slightly dizzy so he wasn't surprised for Alan's concern when he used the smaller reaper as a sort of crutch. "Eric, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

"Me head hurts."

"Let's get you a drink of water then lay down. Where were you anyway? You were missing all night and this morning."

Eric thought. "Out. Need ta blow off some steam."

"Were you drinking?"

"Yeah."

"Then that's why your head hurts. Honestly. Isn't there something you could do to ease yourself other than drink and smoke? Their horrible habits and-"

"Shut up. Just, shut up Al. 'm not in the mood ta hear yer ramblin'."

Alan promptly shut his mouth, a little hurt. Eric didn't often tell him to shut up. If he did, it was playfully but this time he was serious. "I'm sorry." He said after a moment. "I didn't know I got on your nerves like that sometimes."

"Just got a bloody fuckin' headache and I don't need ya chastising me like me mum."

"…I'm sorry."

Eric removed himself from Alan, a hand still held to his head. "I'll fix meself up."

Alan wanted to say something else, but the glare Eric gave him shut him up again. He watched Eric go before walking the opposite way. Eric was probably just a little hangover. Maybe he'd apologize when he was better. "Morning Alan." Thea greeted.

"…morning."

"What's wrong?"

"Eric's drinking. He's just a…pardon me, but an asshole when he drinks." He looked over his shoulder. "I've tried talking to him about it, but he doesn't listen to me."

Thea hugged him, an action she learned from last time she liked. Alan was gentle and smelt good. Even though she was giving the hug to Alan to make him feel better, it made her feel better as well. "I'm sure you'll get through to him."

"I doubt it." He rubbed her back. "He has a thick skull and listens only when he's interested."

"But you're his best friend."

"He doesn't care sometimes." He pulled back. "Anyway, it'll wear off soon hopefully. So, how are you and Ronald doing?"

"Good." She kissed his cheek. "He said he loved me."

"Then he must be serious about you. I've seen him on many dates. I've never heard him use those words once."

"So he said." She hugged herself. "I feel so special."

Alan touched her shoulder. "You are. To all of us."

She felt her cheeks turn a light pink. "Thank you and so are you."

He smiled. "I'm not special. Just ill." He left her with that, his mind still on Eric. He hoped he was going to get over it soon.


End file.
